Pale
by fullhousegrl22
Summary: Kristie is new to Geneva because of her dads death. Will one little accident cause her to meet the love of her life? Will Kristie be able to be safe, or is her mortality in mortal danger? Can the Evans clan help save her, or will they just turn away?
1. Chapter 1

**Pale**

Chapter 1

**Newborn Tears**

June 6. I told everyone this was going to happen. No one believed me did they. June 2 dad dies. June 2...my birthday.

Funeral. Sad times, but easier to know that they are in a better place. Every day this happens, every moment newborn tears come and go. Jack is dead. Now, all I have left is my mom and my dog. Mom thinks we shouldn't stay here. Too painful. Moving from New York City, to the small town of Geneva Wisconsin. Ugh.

"Mom...no way in hell am I going to this small town school." I said quite annoyed.

"Oh yes you are. No attitude, no free time, no money."

"Mooooooooommmmmmmmmm....this is so unfair."

Realizing that your mom has entered the short bus after an accident, has made me royal subject one for all her anger. All she EVER does it take it out on me. She has a job. We have a house. We have a dog. And we have money. And all she ever wanted was me...and she has it...but she's about to loose it if she doesn't fix her attitude quick.

After the accident I've had a lot of emotional distress. Counselors gave up on me, and they think I have no hope. Sometimes I just feel like I'm about to cry. My mom has never seen me cry, and she's not about to. Jack was my best friend. I lost all my others after what happened. Became less social, and more independent. So tomorrow...time to start fresh. Ugh, as I said before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Anyone Notice That Adorable Boy Staring Right At Me?**

First day. First day in hell. I put up quite a fight...but lost...I never win. I'm going to Geneva Prep. But it's a public school, so that's always a plus for me.

For those who don't know me which is.....everyone! My name is Kristie. I'm an average, but tall girl. Five eight. That's tall...and I want to be short. I have brown hair and the most amazing eyes, well at least that's what they say, and they are blue and green...everyone loves them. My cheeks arealways red, and you can tell when I blush...trust me on this. And finally...main interest number one... in love with music ever since I can remember. Possession number one...my piano. Most important thing in my life after what happened. I just wish that my dad could hear me play once more.

I have a car. My mom went out on a limb after the accident and bought me my dream car ever since I was 13. My little red Porsche! That's all I ever wanted from my sixteenth birthday....and I finally got it! I just hope I don't stand out. I really hate being the outcast.

Oh great. The nicest car next to mine which is down the car food chain is a pitch black Escalade. On my first day...and already standing out. First thing on my "to do list" is go get my schedule.

"Hello?" I said in a quite murmur.

"Yes? May I help you?" The sign to where the lady was talking read Mrs. Jones.

"Um Mrs. Jones...I'm Kristie Hamilton. I'm new here and I was told to come to the front office and pick up a schedule."

"Why of course! Welcome Kristie!"

Mrs. Jones gave me a piece of paper with 8 classes, and a lunch period. I had a feeling I would get lost easily. I was one of those people who would trip, fall, stumble, and any other word used to describe pain, is me. And I am one of the worst people with directions ever.

I had the most boring line up of classes ever...

_Period 1:8:00-8:45:English_

_Period 2:8:45-9:30:Math _

_Period 3:9:30-10:15-Literature_

_Period 4:10:15-11:00-Vocabulary_

_Period 5:11:00-11:45-World Issues_

_L—U—N—C—H:11:45-12:30_

_Period 6:12:30-1:15-Band_

_Period 7:1:15-2:00-Science_

_Period 8:2:00-2:45-Gym_

I really didn't mind periods 1-7...but period 8 is what really, really bothered me the most. Gym is my worst class ever. I've broken two bones, and dislocated an elbow in gym. I think in the same day too.

"Hello" a quite but comforting sound said "You must be Kristie"

"Yes I am, and who might you be?" I was so confused...no one had talked to me today but him.

"I'm Josh. I'm in the eleventh grade, how bout' you?" He sounded like he was into me...I was having second thoughts about talking to him.

"I'm in the eleventh grade too. Though I have no idea where I'm going." I was so confused at this point.

"Well...if you want I can take you to your first class? What is it?" Way to helpful. Psh.

"Um...English"

"Ha...I have that to!"

I quietly moaned to myself. Hoping that he didn't hear. I could tell this day was about to get really tough ahead of me.

"Mr. Smith?" Josh asked when we got into the room.

"Yes Josh." he sounded annoyed.

"We have a new student attending our school, and I didn't know where she should sit."

"Oh you must be Kristie? Correct?"

"Yes Sir."

"Well we only have one seat opened, next to Ian on the isle seat."

"Ok. Thank you very much."

As I went to go sit down, I noticed something about Ian that didn't look like anyone else I'd seen that morning. Unlike Josh, Ian had these golden eyes, only the hottest person in the world could want! He was looking at me like I was about to die, which made me feel uncomfortable. He was looking straight at me...all I wanted to say was _Oh. My. God. Why is this unbelievably gorgeous boy staring right at me?_ But right as I sat down, he looked at me, then as quick as I could see, he looked so pale, so gorgeous, so unbelievable, that I couldn't take it.

It turns out Josh and I only have 3 out of 8 classes together and lunch. But Ian and I...all eight. During all of those classes, we had to sit right next to each other, and all during that time I though I was going to die. I felt so sick just being around him, I though about leaping out the window, and leaving away forever. Ian just looks so possessed from what I see.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Kristie? Kristie!**

Its been almost two weeks since I first came to Geneva. Josh thinks were dating, and all I want to do is punch him in the face. Ian has had the same behavior since the first day I met him. It never changes. To tell the truth, it's scaring me a whole lot. I feel like I'm about to be murdered and never be human again. But the way Ian looks and acts, and he is excellent at everything we do in gym...that's not humanly possible.

Ian, Ian, Ian, IAN, IAN. I can't get his name out of my head. No matter what I try...nothing! He has blonde hair, with the unbelievable side bangs, and his eyes are this weird shade of gold....or is it black? He never talks to me. If I try to start a conversation, it winds up like this...blank stare. Somehow I think he knows exactly what I'm going to do right before it happens. Weird. I know.

September 15. I honestly don't care anymore. If Ian doesn't want to talk to me, than fine. Why cant he notice me!! Ugh. So unfair. So gorgeous. So tempting. I know all the girls like him, and from what I hear, he doesn't like any of them.

I've made a few friends so far in my month here at Geneva Prep. I have Amanda, Ashley, Carter, Josh, Alex, Sally, Grace, and a few others. At my old school, guys were really never around me a lot...but here. Everywhere. Its "Kristie this. Kristie that. Hey want to go out? I like you, be my girl." To be honest, its really annoying.

On my back from Literature going to Vocabulary, Josh of course has to have at least a 20 minute conversation. As I'm walking down the stairs, Josh is trying to ask me out (Unsuccessfully) and I see Ian Evans (most gorgeous boy ever...well not boy...man) looking at me like I'm literally about to die in front of him. And then it happens. With Josh's ranting on about a date, and the death stare, I didn't notice where I was walking, till it was to late.

_2 Days Later...._

"Kristie. Kristie? Can you hear me?" An unfamiliar voice asked me. And for once...it wasn't Josh. Thank the Lord for that.

I wake to the most relaxing and beautiful sound ever.

"Ugh. Where am I? What happened?" I asked sitting up really confused.

"Kristie, your in the hospital. You fell down two flights of stairs two days ago on your way to Vocabulary." He sounded really hurt, and sympathetic.

"Am I ok?" I was about to cry...the pain was to much.

"You broke a leg, and your really badly beat up. And we think you have some brain loss, or memory loss."

"Why are you talking to me?" I was in awe that he would actually have the courage to talk to me, he's been ignoring me for the last few weeks.

"Because I realized after you'd fallen, I couldn't live without you. Dead I mean." He sounded so pain I was so sorry for him.

"Why did you avoid me though? I mean, I have done nothing wrong. I've been here about 5 or 6 weeks and I thought we could have been friends. I have done nothing to deserve to be ignored from anyone. Just look at Josh! He's asked me out like seventy times already, and I just don't know anymore." By that point I was already crying. I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"I am so sorry for everything. If I had know this is what you've felt about me, and you didn't want me to ignore you, I would have taken everything back the last couple of weeks. I'm so sorry Kristie, beyond belief. Please stop crying. It hurts to much to see it. This is all my fault."

"I'm not crying about emotions. I'm crying because everything hurts so badly. And none of this is your fault. It's actually Josh's, but then it's mine." I was so tired, I wanted to go to sleep so badly, but talking to Ian kept me up just enough to argue with him.

"Go to sleep Kristie. When you wake up, you wont be in pain anymore. I promise."

Talking with an anxious look, and pained, and sort of confused expression I blurted out (but didn't mean to) "Will you still be here?"

"Kristie. I caused so much pain to you, I don't know if I can take seeing you in so much pain. I've never seen anyone look so hurt, and I might add tired," he added with the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen "that I don't know if its best for me to be around you. Or you around me. I'm more dangerous than you think Kristie. Trust me."

Crying even more and about to pass out "Please Ian. Don't leave. Please."

"Kristie. I just don't know. I don't know if I can handle your pain. No one can want me that much. My parents and siblings don't even want me this much. Kristie, go to sleep." He sounded final about that. I was to tired to argue with him more about this subject. Instead, I cried myself to sleep that night, dreaming that he would be here when I wake up.

_The next morning....._

I wake up to this familiar room. My bedroom. I could see I wasn't alone. Not at all. I saw Josh, Amanda, Alex, Carter, Ashley, Sally, Grace, and in the way back...Ian.

"Kristie!" Josh exclaimed to loudly for me head to take.

"Ugh." Moaning and groaning kept getting louder. Apparently Josh's happiness caused me a great migraine.

"Kristie?" Ian's sweet, soft, gentile voice was much nicer than exclamation boy over here.

"Ian?" To pained to get any louder. My voice was barely a whisper.

"Yes?" He sounded hurt, just as yesterday, but with even more concern.

"My head hurts. To many people in the room." Being tired didn't help the cause much either.

"Okay. I'll leave. I think everyone else should to. Kristie. You need your rest." He sounded serious about that.

"No!" He was half way through my room as I said it. He turned around to see what I was talking to or about.

"What Kristie? Please tell me what you want." He sounded even more pained than before. I just wanted to talk to him.

"I want just you in my room. I need to talk to you. Please? Please?" I felt so terrible for this, but I knew this was the right thing to do.

"If I stay, before I leave...I'm making sure you go to sleep...and stay asleep."

"Fine." I sounded like a three year old, but at this point. I didn't really care.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ian Evans. He Likes Me. He Likes Me Not? Make Up Your Mind.**

"Kristie. I need to tell you something. Please listen and I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again after this."

He sounded so silly! Why wouldn't I want to talk to him? I made up a list of about fifteen reasons why I love him. Now if that doesn't say _I'm madly in love with you_...then what does?

"Where I come from...it's a dangerous world. You don't want to get involved with me. Please learn to accept that fact."

"No. Ian, I really want to be friends with you. Really." Well...more than a friend.

"Kristie," he sounded mad at this point, "I'm not safe. Where I come from, we can hurt you beyond what you call pain. I could easily kill you if I hugged you a wrong way. I'm not a social person around humans. That's why my three brothers, and two sisters always sit and talk to just each other. We don't know what will happen if we ever made contact with anyone but ourselves."

"Um. I'm not following you on this." I was confused beyond what I could comprehend at this point.

"Kristie Hamilton," he was definitely mad at this point, "I'm not safe. Never was. Never will be. Kristie. I'm not human. But I'm not a killer, I'm just not what I was when I first started out. I'm not alive in a normal human sense. I mean I have a heart, and it still beats, but its been beating for far to long now. It's like I'm brain dead...only walking. My blood is deceased, my eyes are not a normal shade. Nothing is normal about me. I'm not fully human, I'm not animal, but I am fully....vampire. I wont kill you, I wont eat you, I'm not safe to be around though. I can't do this if I know that you will wind up dead because of me. Kristie, I really like you. More than a friend, and trust me on that. It's to dangerous to be around me unprotected though. I just cant anymore."

"Ian. If you believed that I would be scared. I'm not. In fact I suspected something very different from you in the start. You have gold eyes, that look like they could turn black. Your pale. More pale than most people could think. Your hair. Its gorgeous, but no one has this shade of blonde anymore. Your body shape, amazing, but not normal for humans. I've done research, no one knows what I thought about you. What you told me, matches the description perfectly. Ian Evans. Half man. Fully vampire. Kristie Hamilton. Fully human. Totally confused. And completely in love." Oh. My. God. Did I really just say that out loud. If he could blush, he'd be redder than me on any day.

"In love?" He looked like he was expecting everything I expected. And he fell in love with me, just the way I fell in love with him.

Blushing so much... "Yea. After you NEVER talked to me, I became more and more into you because it would give me something to hope for in my life."

"Can't say I don't blame you." He laughed. I grimaced. "I knew you were going to say this speech though." Told ya. Knew it all along. "Well for one, you keep your mind occupied on one thing most of the time. If it's a bio test, or how hot you think I am," amazing smile...God I could get used to that, "I know what your going to say, when, and where. I can only read certain minds. My father said its only the mind of my true love that I can read. And you're the first person's mind I can read. But I can see the future for mostly anyone. Including myself matter-of-fact. I saw myself coming here today, having this discussion, and," he left off, he looked to embarrassed to tell me. Silly Ian.

"And?" I prompted him. It seemed to be working most of the time. At least he got past his "episode" now to be honest, that scared me half to death, more than spiders scare me...and that is more than anything.

"Well...its kinda embarrassing to tell" He sounded ashamed to even tell me.

"Please Ian! Please Ian? For me? I'll leave you alone for however long you want if you just tell me."

"That's the problem," he said getting closer "I don't want to be away from you anymore. I can't take my life having to ignore someone for so long, that I'm in love with." Ending with that, he kissed me in the sweetest way, a light, but romantic kiss, that he held that seemed like forever, but only lasted a few seconds. Of course I came out blushing, and he came out smiling.

"Go to sleep Kristie. You need it. Trust me."

"But..." I couldn't finish, he kissed me just like before, but it seemed to get better.

"No but, sleep. Whenever you decide to wake up in your dreams, I'll be right over. Faster than you can imagine."

"Fine." Just like I said in the hospital yesterday, and I drifted off in a sleep that only brought great joy and comfort. Dreaming of Ian. I knew this was the right relationship for me to be in. It worked out today, lets just hope that it will work out for forever. All I want. Ian. Forever. Together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Confused? **

I woke up to the most beautiful thing I could imagine at the moment. Ian was right, he knew when I could wake up. Scary, or romantic? Apparently he doesn't want to live without me. I would have saved myself so much pain if he would of just told me. Geeze.

With my head still throbbing from yesterday, we didn't talk for a while, and when it started to bother me with the silence, I tried to get up. It didn't work so well. I think he knew I was still lightheaded when he caught me and put me on my bed.

"Kristie? Are you okay? Do you need anything? Ice, medicine, silence, or whatever else? Kristie?" He sounded concerned. I'm really not that worth it in my eyes. But he must of heard my thoughts. "Yes you are." He sounded final.

"Yea. I'm fine. No, no, hell no, and no." I didn't sound to well, but I didn't care at this point. He started to smile his brilliant smile that I couldn't get enough of.

"I really think you should go back to sleep. I know that's all you've been doing, but you need it. Trust me."

"No sleep. Its too boring to be doing twenty out of my twenty-four hours of the day. You should try it." He was holding in a laugh. Now I'm becoming suspicious. "There something you need to tell me?" I knew that when I was angry, I needed sleep....and fast...otherwise it wouldn't turn out pretty.

"Nothing that you need to know at this point. Just unnecessary information." I hate it when he doesn't tell me what I need to know. I'm starting to feel left out.

"Ugh...I'm surprised that Josh isn't here. I would of thought that he would of been here all along, by my bedside, wishing that he would of never asked me out, so I would of never fallen down the stairs, and I wouldn't be talking to you right now." He was starting to feel guilty. Success.

"Why are you doing this to me? I'm starting to feel more guilty. More than I should be feeling right now."

"Because...you wont tell me what you know. And its really annoying when I don't know what I need to know."

"That's the point! You don't need to know, or probably want to know. Will you ever believe me on anything!?"

"I believed you when you said you liked me. I believed you when you told me you were a vampire. And now I have nothing left to believe you on. So why cant you just tell me! Its frustrating have a secret that is about a foot away from me, that I can't know about!"

"You never give up do you?" Amazing. His smile is probably the only thing that could put me to sleep. To be honest, I was getting tired. I think he and my mom gave me to much pain killers, so I've been awake for about three hours in three days. Wow.

"Nope. Never have. Never will. As long is there is something that I want to know, I wont give up till I find it out. So you have two options. One-Tell me. Two-I will make your life a living hell for as long as I want, and be the most annoying person I can be till you tell me. Your choice."

"You make my life difficult, you know that?"

"Good. So which shall it be?"

"There's a story that comes along with it. So you'll have to know the story. And all of it. I don't know if your up to it yet. I think we should wait till you can stand without passing out Kristie." He sounded serious. But I didn't buy it.

Instead of answering...I gave him a blank look.

"Fine. My kind, were different, well way different than the vampires you read about. We don't turn into bats," fighting the gorgeous smile "we don't sleep in coffins, we are not goth, you can see us in mirrors, and we can go into the sun. We don't get burned, but if were out there for an extensive amount of time, it starts to hurt. Our paleness comes from our age. As we get older, we get more pale. Our eyes, yes they are gold, but that comes from being around humans. When were not around humans, and not being stress out, they turn a light shade of black, almost grey. We don't usually bite humans. By biting them, they go into shock. They eventually go into a coma, but wake from it in about three days. We can eat normal food, but we don't usually enjoy it.

After the coma stage in a vampires life, they become more aware of their surroundings. They understand who they are. You are "re-born" with new traits. You have all your old ones, but develop some new ones. When I became a vampire, I got strength, speed, mind reading, and being able to predict peoples futures. As I said before, you're the first person that I've been able to read your mind. I cant even read my own families.

Then you have your "personal" characteristics. You get most of them from your past life. For example, in my old life I was passionately in love with music."

"Wait...what?" I was astonished that he was in love with music. The exact same passion as me.

"Music was my life. Never wanted it any other way." He sounded embarrassed.

"What instruments?" I was intrigued in this conversation now.

"Piano, singing, guitar, and some saxophone." At this point I was staring at him with a blank look. "Kristie? What is it?" He sounded like he said something wrong.

"Music is my passion. I can't live without my piano. I've been playing since I was six. I sing. I play saxophone, and I pretty much suck it up on the guitar. Closest I ever got to playing was "Guitar Hero."

He did what I loved the most. He smiled. "Really? My father must be right. You really are my true love." And with that he kissed me. So sweet, soft, and he made it feel like I was actually loved by someone. After he was done, he looked up, smiled, and I slowly drifted into another slumber. Of course dreaming of Ian. Wouldn't want it any other way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**You Sure They Won't Bite Me?**

About two days later, I was up and moving. Doctor said I was doing well, and I was free to go back to school, and do whatever I wanted. So today Ian decided to take me to meet his family. I was scared to death, I was about to fake sick again.

"Is it safe for me to go?" I was scared, and I was trying to talk him out of it. But he caught on to what I was doing and found ways to make me go.

"Yes Kristie. Its absolutely safe for you to go. I'm going to be there! You have nothing to worry about. Trust me."

"Um. How are we getting to your house? I don't think you drove here, and my mom has my car for work." I was confused.

"Walking, running, whatever you prefer." He was trying so hard to keep a smile, but didn't succeed.

"Ugh. I hate walking, and hate running even more." I hated today no matter what.

"Well, I was planning on telling you more of my kind. Because there is lots more to be told. But if you don't want to hear it then...."

He didn't get a chance to finish. "Give me five minutes to get ready." Now he was smiling. I was about to pass out. So beautiful! I wouldn't mind staying here all day and staring at him while he smiles. Or kissing him. Whatever he preferred.

As we were walking to his house, he said he lived about ten to fifteen minutes away, we held hands, just walking down the street, and then he continued from where he left off.

"As I was saying before....we have our personal traits that we kept from our human life, and new traits for our vampire life. I love music, and in my old life I was a professional pianist. I knew what was coming, before it was coming. I was born in June of 1850. In 1867, my family and a close relative were fighting, and it got bad. My mom, dad, sister, and brother all died. I was left alone and on the street. A man found me when I was sleeping, bit me, and all I remember from that was waking up in an unfamiliar room, with a man, a women, and 5 other people. Which is really my 'mom, dad, two sisters, and three brothers,' and they took me when I needed someone the most, and I've been most thankful of that ever since.

I was the newest addition to the family, so it was hard for me. I didn't know who to talk to, but everyone fell in love with me since the first day. We moved a lot in the first one hundred years. But we finally settled here, and no one seams to notice. I'm stuck 17 forever. And I've been going to high school for way to long now. So when I found you, I thought I could finally settle down, and be happy for a change. If I ever lost you, I don't know what I would do." It pained me to see him frown. I needed to see his brilliant smile.

"Ian?" I said in a whisper.

"Yes?" He still sounded pained.

I stopped turned to look at him, locked my arms around his neck, looked up to kiss him. He caught on, put his hands on my waist, and bent down so I wouldn't have to reach up so far. This seemed to make him happy. When we finally let go, he went back to his old Ian self. And the smile came back. And for the first time, he said

"I love you Kristie. More than you can imagine. I never knew that I had love out there, and when I met you, I could finally be myself without having to hide anything. Kristie, you are my now, forever, and my one true love. I will never love someone as much as I love you. That is a promise."

I started to cry right after he said "I love you." I never knew that someone was out there that I loved more than my family, till I found Ian.

"I love you too Ian." Still crying, I went to hug him, crying to much to kiss him. We stood there for about five minutes just hugging, both never wanting to let go.

"Kristie. If we don't go, you'll never meet my family."

"Right. Sorry about the crying. Couldn't help it." Blushing a little bit, he smiled. God I love this boy.

"Don't apologize. Its nice to know how you feel. Getting everything out really helped me. I really mean it Kristie. Always remember that." He sounded serious, but at the same time romantic, and I loved every minute of it.

As we got to Ian's house, it started to smell like pine. That was my favorite scent. His house was wooden panel, with the right amount of comfort in it. It was a three story, looked like a three or four car garage, the lawn. Biggest lawn, most spacious I've ever seen. The windows were perfectly per portioned.

Right as we got to the front door, Ian brushed his fingers along my cheek, our foreheads touching. He said "Kristie. Don't be afraid. They wont bite." At the end he let out a laugh. And then he opened the door. It was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. Light green, mixed with soft blue for the living room. The living room looked like one out of a magazine. There was a huge sofa, flat television screen, beautiful artwork and sculpture. From the living room, you could see the family dining room, kitchen, what looked like some rooms, and the most beautiful staircase anyone has ever seen. At the top, going down, it splits into two. Dark wood steps to match the hardwood floors, and the railing look like marble.

Ian took one look at my expression, "So I take it you like it?" He said with a laugh.

"Like it. Love it is more like it. Its so beautiful, spacious, and the colors, and textures work perfectly. Amazing." I was still in shock, that I didn't notice his family gathering around.

"Mom, dad, this is Kristie." Ian said with a gentle tone, a warming tone.

"Hello Kristie, you may call me James." Ian's dad sounded like he was trying to be careful. His eyes were gold. I started to get scared. Ian could feel my tension and squeezed my hand, and whispering in my ear "it's just how our eyes work. Don't worry. He wont bite."

"Welcome to our home Kristie. Ian has told us so much about you! So nice to meet the real you. I'm Simone. Please don't be shy." She was one of the nicest, happiest people I ever met. When Ian saw me smile, he smiled and relaxed.

"Um..mom, dad, where are the rest of our family?"

Right after he said that, I saw five teenagers come down the stairs. All looking a lot like each other. All pale, and the same eye shade. For the first time, I noticed Ian's eyes weren't gold...but the shade of grey he was describing before. That was weird.

The tallest male, and the oldest one it looked like had short black hair, and was about four inches taller than me. "Hey Kristie," he said, smiling. "I'm Trevor. Ian has said so much, I was about to kill him just for talking about you. I mean, twenty-four hours a day... 'Kristie this, Kristie that' it gets annoying after a while." After that Ian went to murder Trevor from what it looked like.

"Okay! Sorry Kristie. Sorry Ian." That was about five minutes after Ian decided to go for his throat.

The next male was about Ian's height, so about two inches taller than me. He had brown hair, but it was longer. "Hello Kristie," he was shy, I could tell. "I'm Seth. Its finally nice to meet you. Ian has said many wonderful things about you. And its not annoying, don't listen to Trevor...he's and idiot." He was smiling at me during the last part. Seth was a really nice boy I could tell. I feel bad for him having to live with Trevor.

The last male was about an inch taller than me. He had the dirty blonde look. He looked like he was fun. I could tell we would be good friends. "Hey Kristie. I'm Nathan. And like Seth said...Trevor's an idiot. Don't pay much attention to him." He winked at me. Ian took that the wrong way, and was about to go kill him. Luckily, I got to him first. "He was warning me about Trevor. Its ok. He wont bite." He smiled when I quoted him. He seemed to have fun with that.

The first woman. Breathtaking. She was my height, but so much more beautiful. Ian read my mind, which bothered me for this one instance. "Your much more beautiful. Way, way more." She walked up closer, and she was like Simone. So happy, so energetic. "Hey Kristie! I'm Cecilia. Its so nice to finally meet you! I've been waiting so long! Were going to be the best of friends, I just know it!" She got my smiling, I liked Cecilia.

The last woman, was shorter, but just as beautiful as Cecilia. "Hello Kristie. I'm Baily. Your more beautiful than Ian describes," both Ian and I started to blush. "Just like Cecilia said, were going to get along great! So nice to meet you! Ian really needs someone just like you in his life, and with that I thank you so much." So sounded sincere.

I could tell Ian didn't care when he turned to me and said "Welcome home Kristie," and then kissed me right in front of him family. They all "aww-ed." And from that moment, I knew where I belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Even More History. Fun.**

As Ian showed me around his house, which I got lost in many, many times, we finally wound up in his room. And of course it's the farthest room on the third floor...farthest away from where we came in.

"So you met my family, the one thing that I never had to hide. Now that you know, it makes it everything easier for me to be around you."

"Can I ask a question?" This was bothering me the whole time I was in his house.

"Of course." He seemed intrigued so far, so I think he knew what I was going to say. That takes all the fun out of it.

"Right after I met your mom and dad, before your brothers and sisters, I noticed your eyes weren't gold, but that shade of grey that you were describing before. Why is that?" I was confused, and a little bit scared. His eyes were almost black.

"That's a good question. Remember how I described vampires?," I nodded, this is starting to get interesting...this should be good. "I can only read your mind, and can see your future, but my eyes turn black or grey when I'm not around humans. And yes you are human, but I don't see my true love as a human, and I'm not going to finish the story because I know it would scare you. And I can see if I tell you, you will run away and never come over again." He added with a smile, he could scare me all he wanted, but I would never leave. Never.

"Fine. Don't tell me." I could see my guilt trip was working. I had the puppy eyes, and lip. I know he couldn't resist.

"If I tell, and if in any point it gets to scary, you must tell me. Ok?" He sounded serious, and I knew I had to obey....he could see it.

I gulped. "Yes."

He seemed unsure and suspicious. "You sure?"

"Yes! Get on with the story!"

He laughed at that, I hope nothing to serious can happen, that was starting to scare me.

"So my eyes will turn black, or grey when humans are not around. I have a theory about you though. From the mind reading experience, I can defiantly tell that you are my true love, and no one else can break that bond between us. But when my eyes turn black around you, it's a sign telling me that someday," he gulped, uncertain weather or not to tell me "that you'll be on of us. I do see it in your future, but I don't want to do this to you. Its so unfair. I barely like who I am."

Staring at him with shocked eyes, I managed to get out, "Me. Vampire? Huh?"

"I knew this would be coming, but I tried so hard not to scare you. I'm sorry Kristie. So very sorry. I really shouldn't of done that. It was wrong of me." He sounded pained, just like at my bed-side when I was sick. Did he really want me to become a vampire, or go on life without me. I will die eventually, but he will never.

"Don't be sorry. Eternity with Ian. That sounds about right." I added the last part with a smile.

"Kristie, being a vampire, it hurts, more than you can imagine. The transformation, and the first few years are excruciating pain, it takes a while to go away. I cant live with myself if I ever did that to you. My dad found my mom in the late 1700's and from what she told me about her transformation, it was the most painful thing she remembered. Then after the physical pain is done, you have your emotional stress to deal with. Stressed out vampires are not the best thing to be around. Its even better to ignore them once and for all." In a way I could tell he wanted me to be part of his family, but I knew it would be to painful to deal with. I'm agreeing with Ian on this one.

"How does the transformation thing work out? Like all the details." I was trying to get his mind off of losing me, or vise versa.

"To be transformed into a vampire, is a very painful experience for you, and the person who changes you. When my father changed me, I remember him being almost as sick as I was. The person who changes you has to bite you, and inject our blood into your blood. We don't use our venom for humans, we only use it in defense attacks. When your changed, your usually bitten around your neck, or your wrist. It leaves a very faint scare, you can barely see mine anymore. You go into what we call a 'coma,' where you can't wake up, but you can hear, smell, and taste whatever you want. After your 'coma' is up, which takes about three days, you become more aware of your surroundings. In your 'coma' you develop your vampire traits. When you know how things work, you can be on your own. Your usually watched for the first few years, people apparently don't trust young vampires on the move," he added with a grin, "but its one of the most painful things you will ever experience in your life, well if you become one.

James doesn't change anyone unless they have served their purpose in life, of they are in desperate need of it. He believes that Heaven is a much better place then where we are here, so unless you have a valid reason, he usually won't change you. I was the exception though. I had no where to go, no family, and I was very ill and un-cared for. He believed that he found me for a reason, and I'm finally starting to believe that," he smiled at me, and held my hand for the rest of his speech, "Seth has Cecilia, Nathan has Baily, James has Simone, Trevor has no one yet because I believe that he is to much of a jerk," we both laughed, "and I finally found you. Kristie, I wouldn't want my eternal life any other way. The only way, is with you. I really do love you Kristie, more than anything, always and forever." Ending with that, he kissed me for the longest time, with the most gentle touch, but he had to stop eventually. And that sad time did come. Unfortunately.

"Kristie, I think I should take you home now. Your mom might be worried."

"I don't care. I'd rather be here with you. Trust me on that."

"You make my life so difficult, I hope you understand that." I knew he was joking, he had his amazing, gorgeous, breathtaking, smile on. "And yes, I am joking, and thanks for the compliments."

"Reading my mind is no fun. Then the surprise is gone." I ended with a frown.

"Its always better to hear it out loud though." Smiling away, he kissed me, for the last time that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Sigh.**

I'm use to being waken up by Ian, but today, no Ian. That's depressing. He's usually here by four in the morning, and its eleven in the morning. This makes me sad. As I walk up to go get break feast, I notice a note by my door. It reads...

_Dear Kristie,_

_I know I'm not here like I usually am, but my family and I had to go take care of something with another family down in Illinois. I promise ill be back bright and early tomorrow morning, before you wake up._

_P.S._

_Trevor says hi...._

_Love,_

_Ian_

So I have a whole Sunday to do nothing. This should be boring. I could always hang out with Josh, but I don't feel like falling down stairs. Or I could hang out with my mom. Just thinking about that option makes me want to shoot myself. Ugh. Josh it is.

Right as I call Josh, he knew it was me. That kid really needs a life. I think today I should help him get a girl friend. Well, Josh and Amanda look pretty good together. Amanda is my best friend though, but she deserves Josh. He really is a nice kid once you get past on how annoying he is. Which is about eighty percent of him.

"Kristie!" He sounded to happy.

"Josh? Your really loud today." And the annoyance begins.

"I'm just happy you've called. I haven't seen you since your accident. By the way, are you okay? Because when I left, you seemed like you had a really bad migraine, and I didn't know if I should leave you alone with Ian. No offense but he always acts strange. What do you see in him anyways...?" I cut him off starting to get pissed.

"That's none of your business Josh." I said sourly. "Ian doesn't act strange, maybe its just you." Ending with that, I hung up on him. I'd rather have Ian here. Josh's conversation made me really mad. Thanks to Josh, he ruined my day.

So now that my day was ruined, I wound up over at Carters. Carter was basically my only normal friend. He never acted strange, and he doesn't back talk my boyfriend or any of my other friends.

"Thanks Carter for hanging out, Ian's away, Josh is gay, and everyone else gossips to much. You're my really only normal friend, besides Ian."

"Welcome Kristie. You're the best one to keep secrets, and you're the most fun out of everybody." He sounded happy, I liked seeing Carter this way, it made me happy.

"Your welcome! Can I have a hug?" Just trying to be friendly, Carter and I get along to well for us not to be like normal friends.

"Of course." I cant believe I'm saying this, but Carter gives the best hugs ever. His hugs are the friendliest too, and those are amazing. Ian gives the best 'make you feel better' hugs. Even though I'm thinking these thoughts, I couldn't imagine my life right now with out Ian.

From what I know, Carter doesn't have a girlfriend, he really needs one though. He looks good with Ashley though, but Ashley likes Ian, and when she finds out on Monday that were dating...that shouldn't be pretty.

"Carter, you need a girlfriend." That really didn't mean to come out that way, I feel so horrible about saying that.

"I know I do. I really like this one girl, but she's already taken." He frowned, so I hugged him, he hugged back, but now I see what he meant by 'taken.' He was getting to friendly. Will I ever have a normal guy friend? Right now, my chances look like a trillion to zero.

"Um Carter. Who is this girl?" I felt nervous, anxious, and started to get sick all at the same time.

"You should know by now." He leaned in for a kiss, I backed away quickly. I had a feeling that this was coming.

"Carter! No. I have a boyfriend! He would be pretty mad if he saw you right now. You know what, I'm going. Bye." I started to get up, back half way through he put his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged it off right away, "Kris, don't leave."

"No one's called me Kris since my dad died. Bye Carter."

Right as I said that, he got guilty really quickly. He let me go, I didn't expect that.

It was about seven at night, so I decided just to go to sleep. I knew when I woke up that Ian would be here, so I decided to end my boredom.

When I woke up, Ian was there, all ready for school.

Groaning and moaning as I wake up, I managed to say, "ugh, Monday already?" Ian just laughed.

"Come on Kristie, time to get up. School starts in a half hour." Who is that excited for school? Well not me.

"Ugh. I vote I stay home." Still to tired to get up. Ian knew the only way to actually get me waken up. He kissed me in the sweetest way ever. He did it ever so quick, so he knew I would wake up wanting more.

"Meanie," I said on my way to get ready, again, Ian just laughed.

After I got ready, I didn't realize that we were planning on going to school together.

"My Porsche, or your car? I've never seen your car actually."

"You know which one it is, I heard your mind as you were coming to school for your first day, you said something along the lines of.. 'the nicest car next to mine, down the car food chain is a pitch black Escalade.' Remember" He added grinning.

Whispering, "my Porsche is still better..."

Messing around Ian said, "Excuse me? Your Porsche for my Escalade? Jealous much?" He was smiling, so I knew he was in a good mood today.

"Nope. Porsche's are faster, and better than dinky Escalade's." Still grinning, he kissed me in the sweetest, gentlest way. Who needs school I thought to myself, but Ian heard, "You do," whispering against my lips. God this was amazing. Never wanting to let go, ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**This Keeps Getting More Amazing.**

As we arrived to school, people seemed to notice I was with Ian. I did see an Escalade in the parking lot. So not bothering thinking the question I just asked him. "Who took the Escalade?'

"You know your really bad about thinking questions. I know when there coming you know. Since we all pretend that we are in the same grade, Trevor, Seth, Nathan, Cecilia, and Baily took it."

As we got out of my much better Porsche, hoping that Ian didn't hear that, but "I heard that Kristie," I decided to ask him a question that wasn't about my Porsche compared to his Escalade.

"What do your parents do? As a living I mean."

"Well, we don't really need money, we have plenty of that. Enough to buy out thirty times your Porsche on any given day," he added smiling, "but James works with everything technical. He's been doing that before I came into the family, but there wasn't much. And Simone is a teacher. She works mostly with high school students, but she subs sometimes for pre-grades. Apparently she's subbing today for one our classes. She's subbing for Mrs. Andrews, for band."

"Simone is a musician?" She didn't seem like the musical type.

"She's not the _best_ player that we have, but she's pretty good. That's how I learned even more than what I know before."

"That's really cute." I sounded like I was in awe. He smiled at that.

As we went from class to class, people noticed. I mean really noticed. Ashley gave me the dirtiest look ever, I mean all Ian and I did was kiss. Geeze. I guess were not friends anymore. Well she can be friends with Carter, and Josh. I have other friends. Psh. And one really hot boyfriend. Ian heard that. He started to smile. "Thank you," and he went in to kiss me. What he didn't know is that everyone was looking. "Don't pay attention to them," was all he whispered.

As the school day ended, I was literally overwhelmed with joy.

"Finally! I'm this much closer to sleep!" Ian laughed at my logic. But it was so true!

"So Kristie, before you go to sleep, would you like to go back to my house. I promise Trevor won't be an idiot."

"Trevor needs a girlfriend. I mean like badly. I think I should help him get one. Soon!"

All Ian did was laugh, the kiss me, then smile. That was my favorite combination. I could watch and do that all day if I had to....which I wanted to.

As we walked into his house, coming out of my _way_ better Porsche. I really wish he couldn't read my mind at times, the looks he gives me about cars scares me. He seemed to hear that, and he hugged me and said, "I'm sorry Kristie, but my Escalade is better." I laughed, and he smiled. It looked like the tension was over. Thank God.

His house was still amazing. I couldn't get over the fact that it was so big! I loved everything about it. His family was amazing in general. Especially Ian. They all come from different worlds, but share most everything in common about their facial features. Pale. Pale beyond belief. And their eyes are amazing. Everyone's is gold, but Ian's when he is around me only, is grey. Its weird, and sometimes freaky.

"So," he asked, "what you want to do?" He asked, being a friendly host. And I think he knew what I already wanted to do, and all he did was smile, the most beautiful smile I've...

I didn't get a chance to finish my thought, his lips were already on mine, so soft, so gentile. I locked my arms around his neck, his hands wound around my waist, crushing me closer to him.

After a while of that, Trevor came in. "So Ian, finally got some action didn't you?" Instead of Ian going and killing him, I whispered "let me handle this," and Ian happened to have a football in his room...by the bed...so I picked it up, and maybe chucked it at his head. It maybe hurt a lot. Ian smiled and said, "yea, so did you, didn't you?" Trevor was going to kill me, I could tell, and I started to get scared. Ian knew what I was feeling, and said "Dude. It was suppose to be a joke. Like she meant to hurt you. Really." Ending with that, Trevor stalked out of the room.

After Trevor's episode, I was in a bad mood, so I decided to just go home. Of course Ian tried to stop me, but I was in to of a bad mood to stay. I officially detested Trevor now. "So do you still want to go with me to school tomorrow?" Ian sounded mad, and sad at the same time. He was mad at Trevor, sad for me.

"I'm going to school tomorrow by myself. Thanks anyways." I felt like I had to cry, but I really didn't want to do it around Ian. He probably heard my thoughts by now, so he would defiantly try to stop me now.

"Kristie? Are you ok?" He sounded pained.

Rubbing my eyes, like I'm about to cry, "yea. Don't worry, I'm fine."

"You sure? You look like your about to cry." Right as he said that, I bursted out into tears. None of this would of happened if he would of let me go when I said I was.

Right as I started crying, he came and hugged me. He made the right choice by not talking about it, though he could probably see what I was thinking before hand.

A little while after I started to wind down from the tears, I said "can I go home now?"

"Kristie, you can't drive home by yourself."

"Please." I had a feeling that I was going to cry again, but I would save the tears for later.

"Kristie, at least let me drive you home. Okay? Please?" He sounded concerned

"Fine." I was still crying, and kinda glad that Ian offered, well demanded to drive me home. Ian just laughed, he must of heard me.

When I got home, Ian didn't trust me walking to my bedroom by myself. He came up with me, luckily my mom didn't see. Well I don't know if she would mind. She's been bugging me about guys, so this is a step up.

"You want me to stay, or leave?" He sounded so concerned. I'm really not worth all this. "For the final time Kristie, yes you are."

"I don't really care. If you want you can stay, but I'm not really up for anything tonight."

Ian of course decided to stay, and after I cried myself to sleep, it was unfortunately time to wake up and go to school. Ugh. We either need longer weekends, or shorter school days. Ian laughed at my logic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Dreaming? Or Reality? **

After last night, I decided that I needed a little alone time. Which was perfect since Ian and his family was gone that day. Carter, and Josh still tried to talk me out of Ian. After a long day, and a heck load of homework, I could finally go to sleep, and wake up and see Ian. I owe him an apology, and Trevor owes me one to. Ian probably is killing him right now, he was so pissed after he was about to murder me. This dream was like no other though...it was a nightmare.

Walking. Walking through an unfamiliar place. It looked like a desert, only more beautiful. It had flowers. Many, so much that I couldn't tell which were which. It had a stream, and a bountiful supply of trees. The desert part comes in because it was in the middle of nowhere.

I decided to sit down, and something sounds like its running towards me. It knows my name. How?

"Kristie. I know your there. You can't hide much longer. Your mine."

Frightened, "who's there? Ho-ow do you know my name?"

"Ah, Kristie. I've know you for a long time. I was with you through it all. Remember in New York, your dad's funeral. The move here, and how could I not forget, your special Ian."

"Leave Ian out of this." It came out dark, and to my surprise sinister.

"No can do. He doesn't have to know about any of this. In fact, if you were gone from his life forever, he wouldn't even notice. Trust me Kristie."

"I will never trust you. I don't even know who you are. Ian would NEVER forget me, no matter what happens. His love for me, and mine for him, could never break us apart. What's your name, and why do you know me?"

"My name is unnecessary at the moment. I know you because......."

Waking up, gasping, chocking, and screaming, Ian was right there.

"Kristie? Kristie! Are you ok?" Unable to talk, I just fainted back into another sleep.

_The next morning...._

I wasn't fully able to comprehend everything when I woke up. But drifting back into consciousness, I hear about seven different voices, whispering.

"You're an idiot Trevor. If you would of never of gotten mad at a joke, she wouldn't of cried, and she wouldn't of been sad all day, and at school yesterday, and she wouldn't be here right now." That voice was the easiest to recognize. Ian's.

"Well, she shouldn't of thrown the football at my head." Defiantly Trevor's.

"It was a joke." Ian said coldly.

"Well, you know what dude, I am sorry, but that girl has an arm. That hurt, and normally footballs don't hurt me."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to Kristie." He sounded disgusted. I kinda agree. Trevor should know by now how to act. I heard Ian laugh. It's really frustration, I mean what if I have something that I don't want to tell anyone, and he can read my mind. Exposed.

As I'm waking up, it was like the morning after my "stair" incident. Only Josh wasn't here to hurt my head. That was always a plus.

Ian must of read my mind because we he exclaimed "Kristie!" it was much more quite than Josh's yelling, or what I call, cheering.

Slowly sitting up on my bed, I felt dizzy. That was an easy on to detect. I knew I shouldn't of tried to stand up, who knows what that would of been like. Right as I sat up, Ian sat down and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Why is everyone here? And why do I feel sick?" I was really confused. I didn't bother asking what happened, because Ian would read my mind, and tell me.

"Ugh. I'm such an idiot Kristie. I knew this was going to happen, and I didn't come quick enough. Well, you had a nightmare, and I'll talk to you later about that. When you woke up, you fainted. So I thought something happened, and I called my family over here. You have a fever, and your head probably hurts," it does. "And also someone has some apologizing to do." He gave Trevor a stern look.

"Ian, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk to you two days ago. Things finally caught up with me, and its difficult to comprehend in a day. I really am sorry." I started to frown, I felt so guilty about doing that to him.

"Kristie. Two things. First, I meant Trevor has an apology for you. Second, never worry about me. I knew things weren't going right for you, and sorry about not telling you but I knew you were going to crack sometime." He looked guilty, and started to look down at the ground.

"Ian Evans. My emotional distress has nothing to do with your predicting the future. I really didn't mean to cry that day, but it sorta happened. I'm pretty glad you didn't tell me anyways, having you read every thought that pops into my head can get annoying sometimes. I'd rather just go day by day, being with you, never expecting anything to happen. That's what makes relationships grow. Just being together, happy, and loving the other person. No one can love anyone as much as I love you Ian." All Ian did was smile, and since I couldn't stand, he kissed me from the bed, for quite a long time I might add. I wanted to stay this way forever.

"Uh-hem?" Trevor said quite annoyed.

"What Trevor?" Ian asked against my lips.

"The reason why I'm here." I hope he knows that I already forgave him like an hour ago.

"She forgives you. I read it in her mind. Bye Trevor." Ending with that, we continued to kiss until I fell asleep in his arms. We still had school tomorrow. That really sucks. I could still hear Ian's laughing in my sleep. Thankfully I slept free of nightmares tonight. Only waking up to the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

The first thing I said when I wake up was "Do you ever sleep?" He just laughed. I took that as a no.

"Your right. I don't like to sleep. Lets put it this way. Sleeping is something that is boring, and takes up to much time. Vampires can't dream, so if we can't then why should we sleep? And anyways, Id rather watch you sleep. That relaxes me even more. Sorry about not letting Trevor apologize to you in person. I just didn't want to stop."

"For what I got out of it....who needs an apology! That was much better. And as long as Trevor doesn't whip a basketball at my head next time...I'm good!" We both laughed. "So are we going to school, or what?"

"Kristie, I don't know if you should. I don't want to take risks if you get sick again." I gave him a stern look, and my look was final. I don't take no as an answer. "I know you don't. Fine, but if you get sick, I told you so."

In the car ride to school, Ian decided to bring up my nightmare a last night. "Care to explain please?"

"Not really, but since I know your going to make me sometime," I gave him a dark glare, and he just smiled. "I was in a forest type thing, but it was like a desert because it was in the middle of nowhere. And someone said my name, and he came up close to me, but I couldn't see a face. And he's saying that your mine now, Ian doesn't have to know about any of this. So I'm trying to tell him to leave you out of this, and he said if I'm gone from your life for forever, that you wouldn't even notice. So I tell him off by saying that it would never happen, and he wants me to trust him, but I never did. And I finally ask him who he is and why he knows me, and he never tells me his name, but right as he was about to say how he knew me, I woke up chocking."

I didn't notice through all of this that Ian's hands were clenched around the steering wheel of his Escalade. I have this strange feeling that he knows that everything that I just said is going to happen. "Ian? Are you okay?" I sounded worried. I was actually scared for both of our lives.

"Kristie," he sounded dark, "promise me you'll never go anywhere without me. Not for a while."

Then I knew that I was scared as hell. What does he know that I don't? The last thing he said was "Never go alone."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Ian? What Is Going On?**

Once we got to first period, I wasn't myself. Those last three word _Never Go Alone_ stuck with me. To be totally honest, I knew it was bad. I knew Ian saw this happening. I knew he would do anything and everything to protect me. All I knew is that I was....

"Kristie? Hello? Time for lunch." Wow. Half the day already gone.

"Oh. Sorry." I was still out of it when I said that. I was surprised that I could say those two words. Then the day went by so fast, I knew I didn't eat lunch. That was just too complicated.

Before I knew it, we were at Ian's. I didn't remember having plans today, but what the heck.

As we got into the house, I saw all of his family around there. I had a feeling that everyone knew what happened. Probably Trevor. "No, I would of thought that too. But I called them when you were out of it." Ian said.

"Ian. What's going on? Please tell me. Your scaring me." I wasn't feeling to good at this point. Ian was right. I should of stayed home. "Yes you should have." Should have known he read my mind.

"Kristie," Simone started off. We never really had a normal conversation. "What Ian said today in the car, you have to trust us on this. If you want to stay safe, listen to what we say, and do it. This has happened before." She looked guilty, and I knew she was trying to protect me.

James started off, "Kristie. Believe me on this. Ian loves you more than anything," Ian started to smile, "we will do everything to make sure your ok. But you need to have faith, and trust in us. Please?"

Trevor started talking to me, "Kristie. I know we haven't been the best of friends. But I actually do care about you. I don't want to see you get hurt or," Ian growled at him. Not wanting me to here something I bet.

Cecilia and I haven't really ever talked, but she understood me. "Kristie. I can't stand to see Ian loose you. You're the one thing in his life that he really cares about, and I thank you for always being with him. He really loves you Kristie. More than anything." I was about to cry. I knew Ian loved me, but he actually talks about it to his family. That's just romantic.

Baily was the shy one around me. "Kristie. Just please listen to whatever Ian, James, Simone, or whoever tells you. Please?"

"Kristie," Nathan started, "listen to everyone. If you love everything in this world. Listen to us. Stay close. Never by yourself." Now that was scaring me..but the worse was to come. And from someone I didn't expect it from. Seth.

"Kristie," he looked at Ian to see if it was okay, apparently is was. "Listen to me. You are in mortal danger. The one that were dealing with, is like no other. He wants you to trust him, never trust him. He'll talk you out of everything. Stay firm in what you believe in. Never let your guard down. He wants to kill you Kristie, he wants to be the death of you. Your never going to be alone. Ian will always be around. So will one of us five. Kristie. Listen and listen very carefully, stay away from the woods. From now on, your only aloud here, your house, or school. Geneva prep is in danger with you there. Stay low. Stay alone with us. Kristie, your life is on the line. Just listen and you'll be fine. I promise." He sounded dark. The last encounter must of been a bad one.

I was in mortal danger. I was scared as hell. "What about my mom?"

"Oh crap dude," Trevor said "her mom." Those two words pained me to hear. Was she in danger too. How will I know?

"Trevor, James," Ian said darkly, "go tell her mother to get out of here. Tell her Kristie is fine, she's staying with us. She needs to get as far away as possible. Make up some story saying that she needs to be somewhere, keep her there for a couple of weeks. She's not safe around here." My breathing wasn't normal, I was sweating.

Baily was the next one to talk. "Kristie, your mom will be fine. Trevor and James will make her safe. As long as your with us, you have nothing to worry about. Kristie, I don't want to loose you either. I think of you as part of the family. Your going to ....." Ian cut her off. I was about to faint. He knew to.

"Kristie? Kristie! Can you..." I couldn't hear the rest, before I knew it, I was on the ground. I fainted. I've never done that before. I'm in mortal danger I thought to myself before I couldn't remember anything else.

"Look," Ian said, "she's waking up. Kristie? Can you hear me? Kristie?"

Getting up was difficult. I don't remember why I was here. "Ugh. What happened?" I was confused. And that fall hurt. Ian's house needs carpet. I heard Ian laugh.

"You fainted," Seth said, "apparently you can't take that much news in one day." When I looked around the room, I noticed that James and Trevor weren't there.

"Where are James and Trevor?"

"The went to get your mom away. I see your mom in California. We thought it would be best that she wouldn't go back to New York. I mean after the accident." Ian noticed I started to get tense, "she's going to be just fine. One of us, well them, will be checking on her about every week. Don't worry Kristie. Your never going to be alone." He must of heard my thoughts, "do any of you want to tell her the story? Or do you want me to?" That's probably the best part of him reading my mind, when I'm tired, he does all the work for me!

"I'll do it." Nathan offered.

"Just don't scare her. Okay? I think she's been through enough for the last couple of days." He seemed serious. I think he wanted to tell me himself. He knew how to edit. And that would make me anxious.

"Don't worry dude. Chill." Nathan said. "Kristie. What were dealing with is not normal. He's one of us, but about three-thousand times worse. He kills anyone that makes contact with him. He shows up in your dreams, and gets you to where he wants. He's chosen your spot. Last time we made contact with him, it was the same spot. Anyone that knows our secret is his ultimate target. You have to know how to be prepared. We will have to teach you about vampire defense to defeat him."

Cecilia jumped in for part of the story. "Trevor will teach you defense. But be careful, its dangerous. You can hurt yourself in many ways. Trevor was the one that this happened to. He had this girlfriend. Her name Alexa. She was very special to her. He was planning on purposing to her on her birthday, and telling her everything. Ian saw the future about her. He knew that she was in danger, but he didn't know what, or how. He needed to warn her somehow, but he couldn't tell her upright that he's a vampire. He did everything that he could to protect her. But one day, he was hanging around, but went home to go do something. He got to her while he was gone. When Trevor came back he saw him feeding on her. Even though if we bit you, you become a vampire. He was killing her. His blood, and venom will kill you. He found out all about him, and swore his vengeance on him. If he ever came back, he would be finished. Most of all listen to Trevor. I know that is hard to believe, but trust me on this."

Baily was next. "Can I tell her personal stuff about him?" I saw Ian nod. "His name is Jonathan. When he was young he became a vampire. He never wanted to, but his host was to thirsty not to feed. His first few years were the worst, he killed everyone that he hated. He killed Alexa in 1869. She didn't know our secret though. The Evans were nothing but humans to her. She never noticed anything different about us. He has this sense that allows him to know your dreams, come into them, and put you in harms way. Ian see's you in that field, and him talking to you. He see's you agreeing to everything he says. You must never listen, never let anything mean anything to you. He'll get to you. He'll kill you for knowing about us. He wants to kill, not spare. The only way to destroy him is put him to his eternal resting place. He doesn't know what he's doing. The man that transformed him, had this sense that goes with his blood, that makes him think he's doing the right thing, when really, he doesn't know about anything. He needs to be at rest. And that's where the vampire defense comes in." This was starting to scare me. I was trying so hard to keep my thoughts from Ian.

"Kristie. Three things to always remember. And make sure you know these. Or you can die." Seth said with a stern look. He was serious. "One. Never make eye contact. He will get to your core and diminish all your thoughts. That's how he makes you trust him. Two. Keep your thoughts on something different than vampire. Make sure you never think about what he's talking about. He reads minds really easily. Better than Ian I think. You can't think about me, Baily, Cecilia, James, Simone, Trevor, and especially never Ian. That's your weakness. He learned that from your dreams. And finally three. Never speak aloud. Don't show any fear. If you show fear, that will only make him stronger. Don't talk, don't move. Be brave in all that you think. He can't get inside your mind, but he can use it as a defense against you."

Ian was the last to talk out of the teenagers. "Jonathan appeared in her dreams the day I wasn't here. In a way I want to experiment if I leave her alone for a night," I interrupted him, to scared not to, "No! You can't leave. I'm scared enough as it is in the day time." I was frowning at this point. "Don't worry. I'm not going to leave you." He put his hand under chin to bring it up, and kissed me. He knew that calmed me down. "I said experiment remember." He smiled, so did I.

"I think he knows not to go around her when I'm around. He's going to get pass that soon though. I can see it, but I don't know when. If I hid her, he'll find her. He can get to her dreams on any day, even if I'm around. I think he's going to talk her into getting her to that field. Trevor will have to teach her. Soon too. Trevor will have to teach her dream blocking. Where she can only dream what she wants. I only wish..." He didn't finish. He seemed to nervous to say it.

"Ian? What?" Everyone else knew what he was thinking but me, they must be able to connect with him somehow, or read his mind. Because everyone was looking guilty, and knowing that would be the best choice.

"The best way," Simone started, "is to change you. That would be the safest, but more painful way. We couldn't do that to you, and especially your mom." She looked so sad. I felt her pain.

"What happens if I want to become one of you?"

At that point everyone just looks at me, shocked. Ian. Furious.

"I want to be one of you." I said.

"What?!" That was Trevor. Him and James must have come back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Oh. My. God.**

"Um....nothing. Kristie is just out of it as all." Ian said.

"Uh-hem? I perfectly capable of talking for myself thank you very much."

"Last I hear was Kristie wants to be one of us. Please Lord tell me you didn't say yes?" For once Trevor cared. That was sweet.

"No. I would never do that to her. And besides, who would be in that much pain for that amount of time, just so she could have a little better chance of not meeting Jonathan." Trevor flinched at that name.

Trevor was mumbling so I couldn't quite make out what he was saying. "Killed.....Alexa....Bitch....needs to die." Something like that was said.

"Um Trevor…we need your help." Seth finally said.

Simone had the most serious look on her face I've ever seen, worse than my mother at this point. "Trevor, you have to teach Kristie dream blocking. She can't do it on her own. Ian can't leave her, and we can't risk having him come back in one of her dreams. He could hurt her badly if her sleep if one of us isn't there. He wont come if she's with Ian. Ian wanted to experiment to see if he left, would Jonathan come back, but it's to risky. You need to teach her as much helpful vampire defense you can before he comes. He'll come eventually, and when he does, we all need to be prepared."

Trevor knew what he had to do, and I could tell from his look that he would do anything to make sure that Jonathan is dead. He lost his love to him. And I don't want to be away from Ian. Not ever. For just a moment I need to be away from Ian. I need to think and not be heard.

"Kristie, no matter how far away, I can usually hear you. I'm not letting you out of my sight till everything is resolved. You mean so much to me, I can't loose you. I can't be away from you. Kristie, you need to trust us. No matter how hard it is, believe in us. We wont hurt you. Never."

At this point I think I had enough talking about vampires. I was really tired, and today was a Friday so I could sleep for however long I wanted to.

"Ian? I'm tired. I want to go to sleep." I felt bad, but I knew he wouldn't even allow me to sleep in that room alone.

"Kristie. It's okay. Don't feel bad." He stroked his fingertips along my cheek, that made me even more tired. "Okay. Lets get you to sleep. And your right, your not sleeping in that room alone. I'll always be there, and someone will always be on the lookout."

That night. This nightmare felt like reality. I could feel the pain. I could feel the burning. And I could finally see Jonathan. I was in the same place, but I think I chose to go there myself.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Kristie Hamilton. Looks like you finally came to your senses. Looks like Ian finally let you come over."

"I said leave Ian out of this." My voice was dark, I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"I control you now Kristie. Your under my command. Little Ian can't save you now."

"I know who you are Jonathan. I know what you did to Alexa. Trevor wants to kill you for that. I know why you want me. I know the secret. Ian will always be here for me. You shouldn't even be here. You can't get past my shield with Ian around. That's your weakness. Trust me, I know about this kind of stuff."

"Kristie, Kristie, Kristie. You never give up do you. Ian isn't by you, he left, they thought they found me. Ha. I laugh at them. He thought you were going to be fine, but they left an open door for me, and I just had to come through. Your all mine now, nothing can stop me." Ending with that, so fast, I couldn't even be sure that it happened. He bit me. On my wrist. Screams of agony coming out of my mouth. Where the hell was Ian.

Waking up, I was screaming.

"Kristie? Kristie! What's wrong?!" He sounded like he knew nothing. Was it just a nightmare?

I looked down at my hands to see if he really bit my wrist, and there was blood. And lots of it. Ian must have fallen asleep while I was. That's how the door to my dreams opened.

"Oh my God. Ian! He bit me. Look at my wrist!" I showed him my wrist, and he gasped in horror.

"Kristie. Come on." He sounded dark, and kinda sexy. "Thanks." Still dark, mysterious, I loved it.

"James. Simone. Trevor. Seth. Nathan. Cecilia. Baily." He shouted.

"What? What! What happened?!?!" They knew something happened. When they came down the stairs, they saw blood. I need to see a doctor quick about this.

"I fell asleep thinking that if she was right next to me. She was sleeping in my arms for heavens sake. He got into her dreams. She went over to his side. Refusing everything. And finally, he bit her. His actions are in real life."

"We can discuss this later," James said, "but we need to get Kristie cleaned up, and go to the hospital. His venom only kills remember. She'll die if this isn't taken care of immediately." Ending with that, I think I fainted. All I remember is waking up to everyone in a hospital room.

_The next day....or is it?..._

I don't remember going to sleep, or ever waking up. I woke up screaming though.

"Ian! Ian! Make it stop!" The was a nurse in the room, I think she sedated me though. All I remember is falling back asleep.

I woke up again I think the same day, only this time I wasn't in pain. I think they overdosed me. Probably. Ian laughed, "Yep."

"Shh, she's waking up." That was Josh. I was surprised that he was here.

"Ugh. What happened?" I have no idea about the last few days.

"Um. Josh can you get out for a minute?" Trevor said. Josh will never know.

"Sure. Call me if you need me Kristie." He'll never get over the fact that I'm taken will he?

"Um Kristie," Ian started off. "Jonathan came back in your dreams. I accidently fell asleep. You were in my arms though. When I wasn't awake, he came in your dreams, but I couldn't see it. He bit you." He shuddered, and I knew that it was hard for him.

"You woke up screaming. I didn't know something was wrong till I saw your blood. He knows you won't actually go to the field, so he wants to kill you in your dreams."

"Ian, when she's ready, I need to teach her dream blocking. Someone will have to go to the field and kill him. That will be me. I won't rest till he's dead." Trevor gave a sinister look. That scared me. That was worse than Ian's. Ian's was pretty bad to begin with. Trevor's was worse.

"Can we discuss my future later. I'm really tired." I knew they could see it, I was barely staying awake. I needed more sleep.

"Of course. When you wake up, you'll be back at our house. Stay asleep as long as you need to. I'll always be here." Right before I went to sleep, he kissed me, sending me to a nightmare free sleep.

As I woke up the next day, Ian was right, we were at his house. "You were right. How long was I out?" I couldn't feel much pain, but when I looked down at my wrist, and it was covered I'm bandages. If it was up to Ian, I'd be in a full body cast.

Ian laughed. "So true. You've been sleeping for about thirty hours. We've been giving you pain medication about every four hours, that's probably why your not feeling a lot of pain." He looked guilty. I felt bad for him. But I know he was only trying to do the good thing.

"Do you ever think," he started off again "that life would be easier, and less painful," we both laughed, but then he smiled. That always brightened up my day. That did feel good to see though. "If you weren't in love with me?" he finished.

"If I wasn't in love with you," I started off, "then what would my life be? Living in New York, with my mom and dad, and without my little red Porsche (which is still better I murmured)," he laughed. He's never going to let me live that down.

"I can't imagine loving anyone else but you Kristie. I love you more than anything."

"I love you Ian. More than you can imagine. Trust me on this."

Ending with that, he kissed me. The best time ever. We never wanted to let go, and I knew he would never want to be separated. I couldn't blame him though.

"Kristie, promise me you'll always be safe. I can't stand to loose you. Not now, not ever."

"I'll do my best, knowing me, I'll fall down stairs again looking at you." He laughed, and went back to kissing me, today was one of the best day of my life. I would never forget this moment. Not now, not ever. He laughed when I quoted him.

"Ian...you need to come here now." That was Seth. Either something terrible happened, or...I can't think of the other option. That was more likely now. "IAN....NOW" now he was angry.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14

**There Are No More Words.**

As Ian, and his brothers, and sisters came down, he knew what happened. He whispered to me quickly "C'mon Kristie."

Once we were in his Escalade, which now I understand why we took it instead of my Porsche. It had more space than mine.

"So I've been thinking," I started off. "My life the last few months have been...in circles. First, I move from New York with my dad dead. Jonathan knew about it, and apparently was there. Then I came here, fell down stairs, and met all of you. Then I'm being stalked in my dreams by a basically unaware vampire. I got bit, and wound up in the hospital about two times. And now the secretary even knows your secret. And to top it all off, I don't even know where my mom is." I frowned after that.

For the rest of the car ride after that moment, we rode in silence. Ian looked over a few times and asked if I was okay. The answer was always yes.

As we got to Ian's house, I started to get sad. Seeing Simone made me think of my mom. I really needed to see her. And I also needed to be by myself.

"Kristie, you know you can't be by yourself. I know you need to see your mother. But right now it's not possible. I know how hard this is for you right now. You're like Trevor. When Alexa died, Trevor was just like this, but only he didn't know this was coming ahead of him. I know you get annoyed with me reading your mind, but it's really not that bad. I can save your life by doing this. And me being able to see the future, I know you want to go to that field to save us, but you just can't. Please Kristie. This is a very hard time for all of us. Especially me. I really can't stand to lose you."

I knew I couldn't do that to Ian. He meant to much to me for me to hurt him like that. But I knew I had to. I knew he would be looking for me right as I did, and he would know what I have been planning, and do everything to stop it. In the middle of the night, ill send him to get something, leave as fast as I can. I know my Porsche was in his garage, and the garage was not that far away. I know he would be looking out. I have to plan this perfectly, because I know he wont let me out of his sight alone.

And I should of know he would be listening to my thoughts, so he starting talking. Pretty loudly too.

"Kristie. Hamilton," Ian started off, sounding dark, and starting to get mad. "It's not safe for you to go alone. If you leave, you'll get killed. Once you leave my sight, I can't see. When you leave, I won't be there as fast as I usually am. I wouldn't know where you are. I can predict when you'll leave, and I know your smart enough to plan around my predictions. Your mom is safe. Please trust me."

I knew Ian meant well. Leaving him would hurt him more than either of us can imagine. He was right. I would get killed. I wasn't strong enough to fight it off without him, and his family.

"Where is James?" James always knew what to do. And he never told any of it to Ian. Maybe he did, but Ian didn't tell me.

"James is with Trevor looking for..." He didn't want to say the rest, but I know what he was going to finish with though. My mom.

For the moment following, I saw this flash of what looked like my mom. Brown hair, these hazel eyes. She was tall, and looked exactly like her. She was alone, in a place with snow. Looking for someone with a calm expression.

'No more worries' she said. 'No more memories, life is gone for me anyways.' For the first time she revealed how she died. She couldn't die. I can't loose her. I wanted to scream for her, but I couldn't find the words. She looked the same since the last time I saw her. Wearing the same clothes. 'I was murdered, killed, tortured. No more pain.' Ending with that she smiled and disappeared.

After that, I gasped, and fell down against the wall. What just happened. I don't ever remember having visions. I had dreams, but never visions.

"Kristie? Kristie!" Ian went to go help me up, but I couldn't. I had to stay down. After that, I bursted out into tears. _My. Mother. Is. Dead._ I thought to myself.

"Kristie! What happened?!" He sounded worried, and pained. I couldn't talk, instead, I just sat there crying. For a couple of minutes, or hours?, Ian was hugging me, telling me everything was going to be just fine, but I couldn't believe that. As soon as I got most of my voice back from crying, I started talking.

"I don't know what just happened. I saw my mom, in snow, and she was talking. Telling me that there is no more pain, and no more memories. Then she told me how she got killed. She was murdered, and tortured, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. My mom is safe because she's dead." I couldn't keep from crying.

"Kristie. I'm so sorry." Which was all Ian said to me. That night, I couldn't sleep. I didn't even move from the wall. My mom was dead, was all I thought about for a while. I had school the next day. Trevor and James were out for a while, so Ian said we should go to school. I needed to get my mind off of something though.

As I woke up, I didn't talk. Nor did Ian. None of his family knew what happened. He wouldn't let them come into the room. Ian did let me take my Porsche, but for once I didn't care which car I took. Seth, Cecilia, Baily, Nathan, and Simone all knew what happened before we went to school, they knew that they had to lie for me in school. Ian told them this morning, and I'll have to hear it again from Trevor and James. Simone called the school telling them what happened, and I just don't know what to do anymore. I have no more family that I could live with.

As we walked into the main office, like we did every day going to school, Principal Herald pulled me aside for a while. She wanted to talk about what happened. I had to lie. It worked out pretty well because I was crying most of the time anyways. She said I could go home because Simone said she would take care of me till I knew what would happen. She called Simone in advanced though, and she just sat with me for a while. I told her that I didn't want to go home though. So I came back around Literature time. Mrs. Herald came too.

As we got there, Mr. Lansing was starting his lecture. I walked to my desk in the back of the room, next to Ian, and everyone knew that I was crying. I didn't see what I looked like, and I don't think that I wanted to.

"Kristie?" Ian started. "Are you okay? I heard what you talked about. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." He sounded really sad. It was none of Ian's fault. There were just trying to protect my mom and I.

"None of this is your fault. Please. That will just make it even harder for me. It's all my fault." I wasn't really in the mood to talk.

"Class," Mr. Lansing started. "A very unfortunate accident has happened to one of your classmates this weekend. Kristie Hamilton's mom died when she was on vacation. Leave Kristie be for now. She probably doesn't want any attention about this. This is a really hard time for her. As all of you know her dad died a couple of months ago."

Following that, the class went silent. We stayed that way for the rest of the period. Ian held my hand while I laid my head on the desk and cried. When the bell rang, people looked at me with sympathy. Josh was the first one to talk.

"Kristie. I'm so sorry." Then Carter came.

"I'm very sorry about your accident." Then Ashley and Amanda.

"Kristie," Ashley started. "I know we haven't been the best of friends, but I'm so sorry."

"Yes Kristie. I'm so sorry." Amanda said.

After that, I had enough. After Amanda's apology, I just ran trying to get away from everyone. Ian was occupied talking by force to Josh. He didn't notice I was gone for about twelve and a half seconds after I left.

"Kristie?" He said. Worried something happened to me.

"She ran away. I don't know where she is." Amanda said.

"I think I have an idea." Ian said. He always knew where I was. By my Porsche.

As he found me by my Porsche. He looked so relieved.

"Can I just be alone please. This is way to much for me to handle in like three days. Nobody will leave me alone. Please."

"Kristie," he came and hugged me. He was just trying to make me feel better. "I know this is so hard for you. I lost my parents at the same age. I was seventeen, and became a vampire too. That was probably the best thing that ever happened to me. If I never lost my parents, James wouldn't of changed me into a vampire, and I wouldn't be with the most beautiful, perfect, girl of my dreams."

"I just can't do it anymore. I really can't. I have no more family."

"You have me. You also have Trevor, Nathan, Seth, Baily, Cecilia, Simone, and James. Kristie, they all love you. They are so happy that I found you. They were more happy that I found you, than Trevor finding Alexa. I love you more than anything Kristie. That will never change. Please believe me."

Right as he said that, I saw James and Trevor come into the parking lot. They looked sad.

"Son," James said. "Can we talk to you please?"

"We know. I don't want to leave Kristie alone. She's taking this really hard."

"Wait," Trevor said. "How did you know?"

"Kristie and I were fighting about her leaving to find her, umm. Yea. But she stopped in the middle of something and had a vision like I do. She collapsed, and told me about it. But it happened right as her mom died. That's unbelievable. As she walked in Literature, Mr. Lansing came in and talked to us about it. Simone made up and excuse saying she died on vacation."

"That's amazing Kristie." James said, taking Ian away from me. Trevor stayed with me. "We found her grave, and the cemetery keeper gave us a picture of her. And it was a perfect match. We looked at the casket. It was a vampire bite. Kristie was right all along. We should of let her go. Jonathan is getting closer, he's killing everyone she loves. We need to get her away from here. Soon. As far away as we can. We can't have him here with here like this. She looks like she is taking this very hard."

"She lost her dad too. It was a couple of months ago. That's why she came here. She has no more biological family. Her only family is us."

"Ian," Trevor came back. "Kristie needs to go away for a while. Like by herself. She needs time to herself Ian. Let Baily, or Cecilia go with her. You know what, Baily and Nathan have been shy around Kristie. Let them go on a vacation for a while. Kristie really needs to be with someone else."

Ian looked over to see me crying against the windshield of my Porsche. I couldn't drive my Porsche anymore. It would remind me to much of my mom.

"Trevor! You leave her alone for a minute, and look, she's about to marry that windshield." Ian said. I couldn't hear what they were talking about though.

"Okay," Ian said. "Baily and Nathan will take Kristie somewhere to get her mind off of this. If she gets hurt, man I swear on your life Trevor."

"Dude. Baily and Nathan know what to do. Let them be. And if Kristie can hurt me with a football, then she can survive what Baily has planned. Baily absolutely loves Kristie. And you know that Nathan is shy. Give him a chance to get to know her. But if you want, I can take her somewhere."

"No!" Ian basically shouted. "Baily and Nathan it is." Trevor smiled. Ian wouldn't trust Trevor to take me anywhere by himself. And nor would I.

After they were finished talking, they all came over. Ian tried to get me off the windshield, but I didn't want to move. It was strangely comfortable. In the middle of Ian trying to get me off, I went in to a sudden stop. It felt like another vision.

This one was about me in the field with Jonathan. It was like my dream. The same setting, and he looked exactly the same. He talked but I couldn't understand, and I couldn't refuse. Before I knew it, I was being attacked like in my dreams. No one was with me. I didn't know what to do.

Like before, I gasped and fell off the windshield. Ian caught me before I could break my skull. "Kristie? Kri....." and then I fell into a deep sleep. All I knew is that I deserved it, and I thank the lord for that. I don't ever remember waking up.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

**Leaving Is Easier Said Then Done.**

I woke up to this cold feeling. I slept free of nightmares, but instead had this very informative dream. It told me how to get out. I need time to think. I needed to be alone, to much pressure.

"Ugh. Ow, my head hurts." I said as I was waking up.

"Sh," Ian said. "You fell, your head should be feeling better by now. You've been out for a day."

"What time is it?" When was school? That would be the perfect time. In gym, I would do it.

"About four in the morning. Kristie, you don't have to go to school. You need time."

"No! I want to go to school. I fell like I've missed so much as it is. Please?"

"Kristie." Ian said in a stern look.

"If you don't let me go, I'll cry again."

"Ugh. Anything not to see you cry."

I went back to sleep, Ian woke me up when it was time to leave. He still wasn't fond of me going to school. I was careful to keep my thoughts to a minium during the day. He couldn't go into the girls bathroom, now could he?

All day people kept offering their sympathy. The teachers gave me new deadlines, and everyone started being a whole lot nicer. Ashley got with Carter during the weekend. Josh took my advice and got together with Amanda yesterday.

As gym grew close and closer, I became more and more tired. Ian could see that too. "Kristie, are you sure you don't want to go home?" He said that all day long. I think he was aware of my plan.

All day long, Ian was looking at me with a stern look. He knew something was up, but he could never find out. I hope that something hurts me just as much someday so I'll be able to shake off the guilt of putting him through this pain.

In gym we were playing soccer. I remember almost breaking my elbow playing. It wasn't fun times.

"Mr. Carver? Can I go to the bathroom?" I said. He let me go. And now...my plan begins.

As I arrived to the locker room, I thought to myself "Ian couldn't stop me now." He couldn't see my future, but he could read my mind. I tried very quickly to climb out the window, and I actually did it pretty fast. I ran as fast as I could to my Porsche, dug out my keys from my pocket, got in, and drove away. People could hear that engine rev up, but only one family knew whose car that was...the Evans.

I knew I had about a ten minute advantage against them, but Ian could still catch up. I knew I couldn't stop. I knew where I was going though. New York. I had to see my mom and dad one last time. Jonathan would also be there, I knew that. I was risking my life for Ian and his family, and I was completely okay with that.

As I drove, I grew more and more tired. I thought I kept seeing a black Escalade every now and then, but it was just my paranoia. By the time I imagined things, I was in Ohio, and that is when I had a vision while I was driving.

This one was of Ian knowing, and coming. Coming to New York. I made it to the cemetery, and Jonathan was close by. I knew that I had to act quick to save both of us, but I couldn't do it alone. I needed help. He was the one to kill both of them. He started this all. He was the reason I came to Geneva in the first place. He doesn't want me dead, he wants the Evans dead.

I was jolted from my vision when my car careened into a side barrier. It happened so fast there was no time to react. My car was ruined. Gone. I was, dying.

_When was this....??_

I woke up screaming, in agony. I don't remember seeing anything, just feeling the pain that this accident has brought. All I remember was being put right back under.

When I woke up again a few hours, or days later, I don't remember feeling pain. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything, all I could do was wait.

I heard people whispering across the room. "If only I was more careful. She planned this out perfectly. She knew how to get around. I am such an idiot. She knew I couldn't get to her in the girls bathroom. Her Porsche is to fast for me anyways."

I knew I could talk, and I was starting to get my vision back. "Ian. Shut up." Was all I said. I hear them laugh. A lot of people were there.

"Kristie?," Ian said. "Are you okay? What do you remember?" He said coming up to my bedside. Well. Running is more like it.

"I don't know if I am okay. But I don't remember really anything." I was confused. I felt like a I just came out of a coma at this point.

"Kristie," Ian started off. "You got into a car accident. You were on your way to New York. We were about a mile behind you when we heard the crash. We knew it was you. We just couldn't stop you. You refused to listen to us. You broke an arm, broke most of your ribs, and you have bruises all over your body. We weren't sure you were even going to live. Your car is completely destroyed. You can't remember anything, can you?" I shook my head no.

"Ian," the tall man said. "I think you should just leave Kristie alone for now. She will pull together eventually.

"No Trevor. I can't leave her alone. If I had been more careful...God I'm such an idiot. She won't be better for a while. She messed herself up pretty bad. And what she doesn't get is that she has to be careful every moment of her life. We can't always be around to protect her. I know you're smart enough to understand that." I knew Ian said that. I was starting to get really tired. I know I will never remember, but I just can't imagine life without knowing my past.

"Ian, Trevor is right. Kristie will be okay. I can see it. I know she won't remember everything, but she'll remember enough. I mean, just look at her, she is trying so hard to remember us, even I wouldn't want to be in her pain. Have you read her thoughts?," Ian shook his head no. "She wants to remember. She can only remember you. She doesn't know anyone, not even herself. She only remembers crashing, and that's it. Just let her be for a while. I know she will make it. Kristie is a smart girl."

The one who was talking was a female. She was older than me, and she was holding hands with the tallest male. I knew it wasn't Trevor. This man was just a little bit taller.

"Kristie?," Ian said. I looked up. "Do you want to remember everything?," I nodded. "All you remember is crashing, right?," I nodded again. "You're on a start. Maybe school will help. It all really depends on how you are feeling, and what you are feeling up to."

"Ian?," I asked. He turned around. "I remember that I love you. And I also remember that you love me. What's wrong with me?"

Ian was almost in tears at that point. It looked like he couldn't cry though. "You just had an accident. Never let that slow you down. I love you more than anything Kristie. Please, never, ever forget that. You mean the world to me."

After that the family left saying I needed rest. I couldn't sleep all night. Ian's words kept echoing in my head. I was crying most of the time. The nurses even offered to give me something to help me sleep a few times, but I said no. I was trying so hard to remember, but I just couldn't. Where was my mom and dad. Usually parents are at the hospital for their children.

As I woke up the next morning, Ian and his family was there. Just moments later, a nurse came in and gave me more medicine. I was in a lot of pain: physical, and emotional. My head was hurting, and so were my sides. I knew I broke most of my upper body, but the pain was to much.

"Kristie? Can you hear me?," Ian asked.

"Yes. When will my parents get here?" I wanted to go home really badly. I just wanted to be with my parents.

Right at that moment, everyone looked really sad. "Kristie. Sweetheart," he looked really tense, and was trying so hard not to tell me something. I didn't know what though. "You parents aren't here anymore. Your dad died a while ago, and your mom's death was the reason of your accident. I am so sorry Kristie. There was no easy way for me to tell you this. You live with my family and I. You know all of us. My mom, Simone. My dad, James. My sisters and brothers are your best friends really. Nathan, Baily, Seth, Cecilia, and Trevor. Does any of this sound familiar?" I shook my head no.

Ian went up to the wall farthest from me, and slammed his fist into it as hard as he could. Fortunately, he didn't break it. He was furious and frustrated. I knew that much. All of this was my fault. I don't even know why they were still here. I caused them so much pain, how could I keep doing this to them?

"Kristie," a short, brunette, with amazing blue eyes said to me. "I'm Baily. You mean so much to us. Ian can't _stand_ to loose you. He loves you more than he hates Trevor. And that is a lot," I heard them all chuckle.

"Kris," the tallest man said. He had short black hair. He seemed familiar. "I'm Trevor. You hate me, but that's how were friends. Remember the time you threw the football at me, that's the moment that we starting being friends...well in Ian's point of view, enemies. But we were all really good friends." During that whole speech, I was in a blank look.

"All I want is to just go home." That was all I said. It was to hard trying to remember every detail. I hated myself for doing this to all of them. I knew that they wouldn't let me think this is my fault, but I knew it really was. I need to remember what happened. Even if it's just the last few days, or weeks...I just need to remember.

"Kristie, when you wake up, you'll be at our house. The doctor said you could go home today, but we didn't want to make this harder on you. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask. I will be there when you wake up. I promise." Ian said right before I went to sleep.

_The next day...in an unfamiliar place...but I remember knowing something about it...what is wrong with me?_

As my eyelids opened, Ian was right beside my bed.

"Kristie?" he asked. "Thank God you're awake. You've been out for two days. My family wouldn't let me wake you up. But I'm glad you slept. You've really needed the rest." He still looked really concerned. I knew that most of what happened was my fault, but he wouldn't let me live it down.

"Can you remember anything? Anything of your life at all?" I thought about that. I remember some stuff very vaguely. The more I slept, the more I could remember.

"I can remember when I first came here. I remember this kid named.....Josh?," Ian nodded his head yes. He could tell I was getting closer. "He wouldn't let go. And when I first sat next to you, I could tell you hated me," Ian laughed. I knew he couldn't hate me...but that's what I remember. "One day I fell down stairs. That's when you spent a lot of time with me, and told me you were a vampire!"

After that, I was really happy. Knowing that I could remember the first few weeks made me smile. I still couldn't remember everything, but it was enough for now.

The next few days Ian and his family were telling me stories about what's happened since I first got here. Every time they told me a story, I could remember little details from that. Like when I first met Simone, James, Trevor, Seth, Nathan, Baily, and Cecilia. Ian told me I was scared to meet them, but they wound up being my best friends.

I still said I wanted to go to school, but they didn't think it would be good for me yet. Ian and I shared all the same classes, and sometimes I would have classes with the rest of the family. Ian said I was never allowed to play in gym again. I knew that's what started this whole thing...it must have been.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Leaving Is Easier Said Then Done.**

I woke up to this cold feeling. I slept free of nightmares, but instead had this very informative dream. It told me how to get out. I need time to think. I needed to be alone, to much pressure.

"Ugh. Ow, my head hurts." I said as I was waking up.

"Sh," Ian said. "You fell, your head should be feeling better by now. You've been out for a day."

"What time is it?" When was school? That would be the perfect time. In gym, I would do it.

"About four in the morning. Kristie, you don't have to go to school. You need time."

"No! I want to go to school. I fell like I've missed so much as it is. Please?"

"Kristie." Ian said in a stern look.

"If you don't let me go, I'll cry again."

"Ugh. Anything not to see you cry."

I went back to sleep, Ian woke me up when it was time to leave. He still wasn't fond of me going to school. I was careful to keep my thoughts to a minium during the day. He couldn't go into the girls bathroom, now could he?

All day people kept offering their sympathy. The teachers gave me new deadlines, and everyone started being a whole lot nicer. Ashley got with Carter during the weekend. Josh took my advice and got together with Amanda yesterday.

As gym grew close and closer, I became more and more tired. Ian could see that too. "Kristie, are you sure you don't want to go home?" He said that all day long. I think he was aware of my plan.

All day long, Ian was looking at me with a stern look. He knew something was up, but he could never find out. I hope that something hurts me just as much someday so I'll be able to shake off the guilt of putting him through this pain.

In gym we were playing soccer. I remember almost breaking my elbow playing. It wasn't fun times.

"Mr. Carver? Can I go to the bathroom?" I said. He let me go. And now...my plan begins.

As I arrived to the locker room, I thought to myself "Ian couldn't stop me now." He couldn't see my future, but he could read my mind. I tried very quickly to climb out the window, and I actually did it pretty fast. I ran as fast as I could to my Porsche, dug out my keys from my pocket, got in, and drove away. People could hear that engine rev up, but only one family knew whose car that was...the Evans.

I knew I had about a ten minute advantage against them, but Ian could still catch up. I knew I couldn't stop. I knew where I was going though. New York. I had to see my mom and dad one last time. Jonathan would also be there, I knew that. I was risking my life for Ian and his family, and I was completely okay with that.

As I drove, I grew more and more tired. I thought I kept seeing a black Escalade every now and then, but it was just my paranoia. By the time I imagined things, I was in Ohio, and that is when I had a vision while I was driving.

This one was of Ian knowing, and coming. Coming to New York. I made it to the cemetery, and Jonathan was close by. I knew that I had to act quick to save both of us, but I couldn't do it alone. I needed help. He was the one to kill both of them. He started this all. He was the reason I came to Geneva in the first place. He doesn't want me dead, he wants the Evans dead.

I was jolted from my vision when my car careened into a side barrier. It happened so fast there was no time to react. My car was ruined. Gone. I was, dying.

_When was this....??_

I woke up screaming, in agony. I don't remember seeing anything, just feeling the pain that this accident has brought. All I remember was being put right back under.

When I woke up again a few hours, or days later, I don't remember feeling pain. I couldn't see anything, I couldn't hear anything, all I could do was wait.

I heard people whispering across the room. "If only I was more careful. She planned this out perfectly. She knew how to get around. I am such an idiot. She knew I couldn't get to her in the girls bathroom. Her Porsche is to fast for me anyways."

I knew I could talk, and I was starting to get my vision back. "Ian. Shut up." Was all I said. I hear them laugh. A lot of people were there.

"Kristie?," Ian said. "Are you okay? What do you remember?" He said coming up to my bedside. Well. Running is more like it.

"I don't know if I am okay. But I don't remember really anything." I was confused. I felt like a I just came out of a coma at this point.

"Kristie," Ian started off. "You got into a car accident. You were on your way to New York. We were about a mile behind you when we heard the crash. We knew it was you. We just couldn't stop you. You refused to listen to us. You broke an arm, broke most of your ribs, and you have bruises all over your body. We weren't sure you were even going to live. Your car is completely destroyed. You can't remember anything, can you?" I shook my head no.

"Ian," the tall man said. "I think you should just leave Kristie alone for now. She will pull together eventually.

"No Trevor. I can't leave her alone. If I had been more careful...God I'm such an idiot. She won't be better for a while. She messed herself up pretty bad. And what she doesn't get is that she has to be careful every moment of her life. We can't always be around to protect her. I know you're smart enough to understand that." I knew Ian said that. I was starting to get really tired. I know I will never remember, but I just can't imagine life without knowing my past.

"Ian, Trevor is right. Kristie will be okay. I can see it. I know she won't remember everything, but she'll remember enough. I mean, just look at her, she is trying so hard to remember us, even I wouldn't want to be in her pain. Have you read her thoughts?," Ian shook his head no. "She wants to remember. She can only remember you. She doesn't know anyone, not even herself. She only remembers crashing, and that's it. Just let her be for a while. I know she will make it. Kristie is a smart girl."

The one who was talking was a female. She was older than me, and she was holding hands with the tallest male. I knew it wasn't Trevor. This man was just a little bit taller.

"Kristie?," Ian said. I looked up. "Do you want to remember everything?," I nodded. "All you remember is crashing, right?," I nodded again. "You're on a start. Maybe school will help. It all really depends on how you are feeling, and what you are feeling up to."

"Ian?," I asked. He turned around. "I remember that I love you. And I also remember that you love me. What's wrong with me?"

Ian was almost in tears at that point. It looked like he couldn't cry though. "You just had an accident. Never let that slow you down. I love you more than anything Kristie. Please, never, ever forget that. You mean the world to me."

After that the family left saying I needed rest. I couldn't sleep all night. Ian's words kept echoing in my head. I was crying most of the time. The nurses even offered to give me something to help me sleep a few times, but I said no. I was trying so hard to remember, but I just couldn't. Where was my mom and dad. Usually parents are at the hospital for their children.

As I woke up the next morning, Ian and his family was there. Just moments later, a nurse came in and gave me more medicine. I was in a lot of pain: physical, and emotional. My head was hurting, and so were my sides. I knew I broke most of my upper body, but the pain was to much.

"Kristie? Can you hear me?," Ian asked.

"Yes. When will my parents get here?" I wanted to go home really badly. I just wanted to be with my parents.

Right at that moment, everyone looked really sad. "Kristie. Sweetheart," he looked really tense, and was trying so hard not to tell me something. I didn't know what though. "You parents aren't here anymore. Your dad died a while ago, and your mom's death was the reason of your accident. I am so sorry Kristie. There was no easy way for me to tell you this. You live with my family and I. You know all of us. My mom, Simone. My dad, James. My sisters and brothers are your best friends really. Nathan, Baily, Seth, Cecilia, and Trevor. Does any of this sound familiar?" I shook my head no.

Ian went up to the wall farthest from me, and slammed his fist into it as hard as he could. Fortunately, he didn't break it. He was furious and frustrated. I knew that much. All of this was my fault. I don't even know why they were still here. I caused them so much pain, how could I keep doing this to them?

"Kristie," a short, brunette, with amazing blue eyes said to me. "I'm Baily. You mean so much to us. Ian can't _stand_ to loose you. He loves you more than he hates Trevor. And that is a lot," I heard them all chuckle.

"Kris," the tallest man said. He had short black hair. He seemed familiar. "I'm Trevor. You hate me, but that's how were friends. Remember the time you threw the football at me, that's the moment that we starting being friends...well in Ian's point of view, enemies. But we were all really good friends." During that whole speech, I was in a blank look.

"All I want is to just go home." That was all I said. It was to hard trying to remember every detail. I hated myself for doing this to all of them. I knew that they wouldn't let me think this is my fault, but I knew it really was. I need to remember what happened. Even if it's just the last few days, or weeks...I just need to remember.

"Kristie, when you wake up, you'll be at our house. The doctor said you could go home today, but we didn't want to make this harder on you. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask. I will be there when you wake up. I promise." Ian said right before I went to sleep.

_The next day...in an unfamiliar place...but I remember knowing something about it...what is wrong with me?_

As my eyelids opened, Ian was right beside my bed.

"Kristie?" he asked. "Thank God you're awake. You've been out for two days. My family wouldn't let me wake you up. But I'm glad you slept. You've really needed the rest." He still looked really concerned. I knew that most of what happened was my fault, but he wouldn't let me live it down.

"Can you remember anything? Anything of your life at all?" I thought about that. I remember some stuff very vaguely. The more I slept, the more I could remember.

"I can remember when I first came here. I remember this kid named.....Josh?," Ian nodded his head yes. He could tell I was getting closer. "He wouldn't let go. And when I first sat next to you, I could tell you hated me," Ian laughed. I knew he couldn't hate me...but that's what I remember. "One day I fell down stairs. That's when you spent a lot of time with me, and told me you were a vampire!"

After that, I was really happy. Knowing that I could remember the first few weeks made me smile. I still couldn't remember everything, but it was enough for now.

The next few days Ian and his family were telling me stories about what's happened since I first got here. Every time they told me a story, I could remember little details from that. Like when I first met Simone, James, Trevor, Seth, Nathan, Baily, and Cecilia. Ian told me I was scared to meet them, but they wound up being my best friends.

I still said I wanted to go to school, but they didn't think it would be good for me yet. Ian and I shared all the same classes, and sometimes I would have classes with the rest of the family. Ian said I was never allowed to play in gym again. I knew that's what started this whole thing...it must have been.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**To Be Told "I Love You" Just Isn't Enough Anymore....Isn't It.**

Seconds, minutes, days, weeks, and months passed before I could remember enough to have a normal conversation. Every day I found out more about my life. Sometimes it was painful, and most of the time it just made me laugh. I can't believe that I hurt Trevor. Knowing how he looks, and what he's been through, nothing would hurt him...but I did!

I was starting school tomorrow. Simone already called the school informing them what's going on, and what they should expect. Mrs. Herald says all the kids say hi, and that Josh missed me the most. I still knew Ian didn't want me to go, but I was missing to much. I had enough credits to graduate, and I did a lot of extra credit to.

Before we left, Ian said "Kristie, you know you don't have to do this. You can wait a couple of weeks if you want." I fought him every step of the way, and soon after that I got my way.

As we pulled up to school, I very vaguely remembered it. A couple people came to visit me and refreshed some of my memory, but I still was clueless.

When Josh saw me, he came up and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Kristie. I know its been really, really hard on you, but I want you to know I think you're a very strong girl. You are so amazing, I just can't describe it. I'm finally giving up trying to get you, but I hope we can still be really good friends. The person that wants you the most has to give up what they want the most in order to receive true happiness." After that I cried a little. To know that Josh likes me that much meant a lot to me.

Going to English was a little hard for me. After Josh's speech, it really made me think. I knew I loved Ian more than anything, but I cared for Josh a lot too.

Graduation was only a few weeks away. I feel like I missed so much being out for a few months, but everyone said I should be glad I wasn't there. We had a couple major tests that I could make up, and some really hard projects. I remember that Ian and I had a project to do too...a report I think.

All day people were talking. It started to make my head hurt, and Ian still tried to convince me to go home, but I still refused.

As we got to the lunch room, I became clueless. I forgot everything that people told me. I was still stuck on what Josh said. After the accident, Josh and Ian became friends. Josh was usually around, and him and Ian grew together.

A little while after we were sitting, Ian and Josh were deep into some conversation. Trevor came up behind me and pounded on my shoulders. I screamed a little. I don't know if he thought that wasn't going to hurt, but it did.

After I screamed, Ian and Josh both looked up. Ian looked furious, and Josh looked worried.

"Dude! What's the problem with you? I mean really. I know you two haven't always been the best of friends, but give her a break. Hasn't she been through enough?" Ian came around the table to make sure I was okay. I didn't notice I was shaking till Ian was holding me even closer. He whispered to me, "it's all okay. Trevor's just an idiot. He never knows when to stop."

For the rest of the week, I got out of band. I think most of it was because I couldn't remember how to play. Ian was forced to go, but I got a study hall. What made it better was Josh had the same one.

Josh walked me to study hall carrying my books. What was weird is you got your own personal table. We both didn't have any homework, so we just decided to talk.

"How are things going?", he asked making small talk.

"I've been better. You?" He laughed.

"Stressful. When I got that call from Ian from the hospital, there were so many emotions going through my head. Stress, hatred, worry, sympathy, sorry, and so much more. Right as he called, I came over there. You were already asleep, but seeing you in all those bandages with all those wires, it made me feel like such an idiot. Do you remember the day you fell down the stairs?" He asked.

"Very vaguely. Why?" I didn't really remember anything about that.

"If I was never so clingy over you, you wouldn't have fallen down the stairs, and you wouldn't be dating Ian now. You know he was the one to save you. Right as you fell, he was right there in a flash, called an ambulance, and did the best to keep your body from all harm. I owed him big for that. And just knowing you fell for Ian that way...it makes me feel horrible."

"Josh?" I asked. He looked up. "Why don't you like Ian? Like, what brought all of this on?"

Josh just laughed. "Ian and I were fine until you came. There is actually something that I've been hiding from you too. You and I are the only people that know the Evan's secret. I know what's been going on with you this whole time, and I know what lies ahead. To be honest, Trevor and I are basically best friends."

"Jerk," I whispered under my breath.

Josh chuckled. "Yea, he can be one sometimes. The truth is, I have a secret too. You know how Ian and his family are vampires?" I nodded my head. "Well, I fall somewhere in between vampire, and werewolf. I'm actually a shape shifter. I'm just as old as Ian. We go back to the 1800's together. We were best friends in school until everything started changing."

My reaction was the total opposite of when Ian told me he was a vampire. "Woah. Wait. You're a what?" I was dumbfounded now. Josh. A shape shifter? That doesn't make sense.

"I'm a shape shifter. I can change to, and from anything. If I really wanted to, I could be Ian!" I grimaced. "Don't worry, I would never do that, but Ian really is a lucky guy. He's dating an amazing girl. I know you love him, but do you think if you never fell down the stairs, we would of had a chance together? I knew it was my fault. And all I wanted was to date you, but I wound up putting you in pain." He looked hurt, and sad. I felt bad for him too, but I can't change what has already been done.

"I honestly don't think so. I think we are meant to be really good friends. Josh, you're an amazing guy. I wouldn't know one girl who doesn't want to date you. But you and Amanda were perfect together. I don't see what caused you two to stop. You can't hold on to what you don't have. You were my very first friend, the only one that actually bothered to talk to me, and I can't thank you enough for that. Josh," he looked up, and I leaned forward.

"You will always be my very best friend. I know you always wanted more, but I just think Ian can handle my...uh...problems better. You're the only one that knows how to make me smile when I need it the most. Even though you're really loud and excited at times," he smiled at that. He just looked so sad. "you're still my best friend. Josh, I know I owe you so much more, but I can only do this."

We both leaned in closer, both hesitant about what was going to happen. I was the one to make the first move, and when we kissed, I felt instantly guilty.

Kissing Josh was different. With Ian, he knew how far he should go, but with Josh, he wanted more. I knew I couldn't do that, but for some reason, I wanted to.

Josh had these warm, gentle, and soft lips: lips any girl could ever want. He knew not to go that far, but I could tell he wanted to. We had to stop as the bell rang, and I was just glad Ian wasn't here to see this.

As we gave up, Josh came out smiling. "You have no idea how long I've waited for that moment. It was literally the best kiss of my life. Thank you Kristie. It meant a lot to me."

"You're welcome Josh. I'm sorry for my past. Even though I can't remember everything, I know I've been a jerk. I'm just really sorry." I did feel sorry. From the moments that people described, I sounded like a jerk that no one would want to be with.

"You were never a jerk. Maybe a little tempered, but never a jerk. I got to go to math. See you later Kristie," he said as he walked out of the library.

About three seconds after I left the library, Ian showed up.

"Hey Kristie. How was study hall?" He looked happy to see me. I don't know if he knew what went on, but God I sure hope not.

"Kristie?" Ian asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about! I'm just being myself." I was a little to peppy for today. I don't know if Ian noticed.

Ian laughed, "yea, I noticed." I cursed under my breath. I know he didn't hear that. "Kristie, remember I can read your mind. So what's wrong? You can tell me anything. I know you know that."

I was real hesitant at first, but I knew that Ian loved me, and wouldn't judge me on what I had done.

"Well....to start off....Josh told me that he knows your secret." Ian nodded. "He also told me that he was close to you, I mean that you two go back to 1800s together." Ian nodded again, and started telling me this story on our way to Science.

"Josh and I go back to 1856 when we first started grammar school. Back then you could be anything. You always had to watch your step, or you could get killed. Our families we close before we got changed, and then the transformation happened on the same day for us. Remember when I was telling you that story about how my family got into another fight?" I nodded. "Well, that was my family against Josh's. So we both ran away trying not to get killed, and for three days we were alone. Then the third night, we got changed. Josh is a shape shifter, and I am a vampire.

As the years grew on, we didn't know what to do, so we grew a little more apart. Josh and I were actually somewhat close before you came. You're really the reason Josh and I barely talk anymore. I read his mind the first day and he said he had dibs. I wasn't planning on dating a human because I didn't know if anyone would understand. But as the weeks grew on, I noticed something different about you, you just liked to be around people and have fun. So one day we talked, and we got into an argument over you, and it was never resolved. After you fell down the stairs, he knew you should be with me, and that's why you are here today.

Josh actually did threaten to be me for a few days just so he could be with you. Josh was always the one that tried so hard, and lost. I felt bad for him so I asked a few girls if they would date Josh, and they said they would date me, but since I have the most wonderful girlfriend in the world," I felt instantly guilty as he said that. "I said no, and I asked them a favor, and Amanda was the only one to do it because she hates me."

I laughed a little. "Why?"

"I asked Ashley to a dance once, and didn't bother dancing with either of them." He was laughing. I could actually see why.

"But Josh really likes you, and I can't see one reason to hate any part of you. Even though Josh is....."

Ian didn't finish, or maybe he did. I don't know, but I had a vision. This one was of Ian and me. It was later on in the future, and we were still together. We are as happy as we ever would, but I look the same as I do now. Evan's whole family is here, and two new people. They were small, twins, a boy and a girl, and they looked like Ian. The boy was an exact replica of him, and the girl had my eyes, but his features. When I looked closer, I saw a wedding ring. Then Trevor says something, and we kiss, and Ian says "I love you Kristie." And I saw my red Porsche in the back round. I'm as happy as I can be.

Apparently the vision was longer than I expected, and I ran into a wall. People could tell that this was typical Kristie, but only Ian knew what happened.

"Kristie!" Ian practically shouted. "Are you okay? What happened? What did you see?" He was worried, but he shouldn't be. This one wasn't of death or sorrow, but it was about us. How could a vision so wonderful sound so bad?

Rubbing my head, I said, "Don't worry, I'm fine." He looked instantly relieved. "This vision for once was a good one. It was about us, and our future together. We were married, had the most beautiful kids, and we were both happy. I saw all of our family there, and it just made me think of how much I love you. I couldn't think of any better person to spend my life with, but you. The only creepy thing was, I looked exactly like I do now. The same features and everything." He was smiling through the whole thing, but when I got to the last part, he looked rigid.

I had a feeling that Ian knew what I was. I knew he could read minds, and see the future, but I don't know if two people can see the same things.

We both knew we would be late for Science, but we didn't care. I think it was about five minutes before we stopped kissing being interrupted by Nathan. Weird. I know.

"Hey dude, dudette. So what are you two up to?" He looked like he was having fun.

"Nothing" we both answered at the same time, going back to kissing each other.

"Well if you much know...Jonathan's back. He's somewhere around this area actually. James can smell him. I don't know if maybe you wanted to protect your girlfriend? It's only a thought after all. I mean, Kristie is only in mortal danger, and at risk for being killed as all. Mom got us out for the rest of the day." Nathan was ranting on, and on, and Ian started listening when he mentioned I was in danger.

"And of course the one good day that we have, and Jonathan has to go and ruin it. Fine. Nothing we can do. Lets go." And then Ian dragged us off, and away so I could have more chances to get hurt.

As we were walking towards the main office, I whispered to Ian, "I need to tell you something." It was like he knew what I was going to tell him. Chances are that he knew. Ian stopped and faced me.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he moved loose stands of hair back behind my ear.

It was going to be really hard to tell him, but the Ian I know would forgive me and understand why I did it.

"Well....in study hall with Josh, after he told me his secret, we were talking about, um, what would have happened if I didn't fall down the stairs. He thought we would be together, and I didn't think so. What really got me is he looked so pained after I said no," the funny part is I was just as pained to tell him this. It was easier to say 'no.' "So my sympathy kicked in, and I gave him my apology and a little story to go along with it, and we...we...Josh and I kissed each other." Ian looked shocked and a little disappointed at this point.

"I feel so bad right now. Ever since it happened I just want to shoot myself for doing that to you. I couldn't stop thinking of your reaction after what I did. I deserve the worst from you, and I couldn't really think of something that bad that you would say to me. The worst I could come up with was, 'to be told I love you just isn't enough anymore..isn't it,' and then you just leave. I deserve far worse, and I'm kinda hoping you do. I'm so sorry." I felt guilty, and I was literally about to cry after that. I never meant to do anything like that to Ian, and he knows that.

I've never seen Ian take his anger out on me before, and he looked like he wasn't mad anymore. He actually looked like he knew that was coming, and he talked Josh into letting me kiss him. So instead of his anger, he kissed me with the most passion ever.

His lips weren't as urgent as Josh's, but not his normal, careful self. I've never seen him be like this, and to be honest, I didn't mind this. If this was his idea of anger, I would of gotten him angry a long time ago. Ian laughed at that.

Somehow we wound up against the lockers. My hands went up his shirt on his smooth, toned chest. I could tell he worked out. His hands were snaking up and down my waist. This wasn't his normal behavior, but I don't really think he cared at the moment, and nor did I. I felt bad for Nathan though. I don't know if he gave up on us, or if he waited.

When we were finally done, we saw Trevor watching with a face of pure horror. I don't know what could of been that bad. After we both saw, we burst out laughing, and that face turned into a face of pure disgust.

Before we turned to Trevor, Ian whispered "Thank you for telling me. Josh actually told me while you two were kissing through our minds. He actually sent me a mental picture, and my face was worse than Trevor's. Then he sent me a picture of your guilty expression, and I realized you didn't mean to do that. I don't care who you kiss for a day, just as long as your last kiss is with me. I love you Kristie. More than you can ever imagine."

I was smiling at that point. I should of known Josh and Ian can talk with their minds. I would of liked to see his face though, but it probably would of been a face of disgust, and some hatred toward Josh. "I love you too Ian. Never leave. Please. I know I hurt you to much, and being away from you...I just can't do it. Even that one period. I don't want to be away from you anymore."

Ian hugged me and nested his face in my hair. "I'm never going to leave you. Even if I have to go, I'm not leaving without you. You'll be coming along wherever I go."

"Good." Was all I said before we turned to face Trevor.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Could Today Finally Be The Day? Knowing My Luck, I'll Be Dead Before I know Anything Has Happened.**

As we faced Trevor, his expression settled a little bit. He was still in pure shock, but I didn't think that he should expect anything less.

"Dude. Trevor. Sorry. You shouldn't have been watching if you didn't have too," I said. He called a little more, still not perfect, but enough.

"Not that. Geeze. Simone called me. Apparently Jonathan is closer than we thought. I would take Nathan's advice and get Kristie out of here like..now."

When I heard Jonathan was close, I froze. It wasn't another vision, but it scared me just as much.

"Kristie? Kristie? Hello?" Ian said, trying to get me back.

"Oh. Sorry. Jonathan is really here? Wow." I was surprised that he got here. I know it is not that hard to find out where someone lives, but he did it quicker than any of us expected.

"Yea. C'mon. Let's get home and decided what were going to do. And don't worry; Jonathan is never going to touch you."

Ian was sounding dark today. I knew he didn't like Jonathan as much as I did, but to be honest, his expressions, and how he talks is scaring me today.

He must have read my thoughts because we stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Kristie, I only do that just so I know that you're safe. Did I mention today that I love you, and you are the most beautiful girl in existence?"

"No. Not today," I teased him. Our relationship was getting better, and I could tell some point in our life, it was going to go further.

"Oh. What a bad boyfriend I am. Let me make it up to you," ending with that, we wound up late for meeting Trevor at my Porsche. When Ian and I are kissing, it gets deeper every time. It just makes you feel like you're actually wanted by someone other than your own parents.

As we made our way to my Porsche, Trevor wasn't looking that happiest.

"You ditched me," was all Trevor said.

"Awww. Poor wittle' Treve got stood up." Ian laughed, and Trevor gave me the death stare.

"Remember Trevor. She is just kidding. We don't need a repeat of what happened last October, now do we?"

"No. I don't think we do." Trevor was still glaring, but he seemed to be getting over it easily.

"So is the rest of the family at home?" Ian asked. Trevor nodded.

"And if we don't get there soon, you're taking that blame."

"Fine," we both answered at the same time.

As we were in the car, Trevor was driving, and Ian and I were in the back. That might have been a bad move on a good day, but neither of us thought about doing what we wanted.

"Hey, Ian?" He looked up. "Do you think we could go back to my house for a couple of minutes? I just wanted to see some things. I've been missing home lately. "

He hugged me, "of course. Hey, Trevor?" He looked through the review mirror. "Can you stop at Kristie's? She will only be a few minutes. She just wants to get some things. I don't think you would mind, now would you?" Now it was Ian's turn to give Trevor the death stare.

"No problem dude. Hey Kristie, what's your address?" he asked.

"9725 North Cedar." I answered back. I missed saying that, but I knew it hurt even more not saying it.

After a few minutes we pulled up in my old driveway. I felt like crying, but Ian has seen me do that enough.

Ian came along with me to make sure everything was okay, and everything was. We went up to my old bedroom. I don't remember Ian ever being in my house, except for that time I came home from the hospital and he stayed with me, and I didn't really mind it.

My room was a light pink and yellow with things all over the wall everywhere. Some of my old posters cut out quotes, and some family pictures.

As I searched in each drawer, I found my old journal. I opened to the one day I loved the most. September 18, three days after I fell down the stairs. It was the day Ian told me he was a vampire, and we had our first kiss.

_September 18_

_Ian is a vampire after all. Ha. I knew it. He was always acting strange, and for some reason, I love it. Ian has these amazing golden eyes that can seduce any girl. The one thing I always remember about my childhood was being in love with blond hair boys. They always set me off, and I loved every minute of it._

_Josh still hasn't backed off and he is the reason I was in the hospital. I hated him for this, but I know he didn't mean it. Ian always seems to hate Josh, but I don't understand why. Josh likes me, and now so does Ian. Although Ian and I are sorta dating now, I can't help but feel something for Josh. He is like that big brother any of us always wanted._

_Ian was always careful not to talk to me, but it turns out that he likes me. The only problem is, I think I am in love with him. How does a boy…man…so gorgeous not have a girlfriend?_

_I've been feeling things about my future lately. Like I can see what is going to happen before it does. I have these dreams that I won't be with my mom much longer, and I am just scared. No one knows what is really up, and she is starting to get sick. I'm worried because I lost my dad, and I can't loose my mom._

_Even though I really like Ian, I don't know if I can be with him. He has these amazing lips. They are so soft, and gentle, it just makes you melt. He would probably think he is dating a creep._

_Love forever and always,_

_Kristie. 3 _

In the middle I was already in tears. If I could remember that my mom was in danger, I could have saved her, and now it's too late.

Ian came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "If there was anything that any of us could have done, we would of. I know sending your mom away was a mistake, but she had a better chance. We were worried about you at the time, and we were all stupid. And I was never dating a creep, just a beautiful, amazing, Kristie."

"I love you Ian." I said through my tears.

"I love you more than anything Kristie. Always have, always will."

After that, Ian went down to Trevor to ask him something, and I went to go lay down. I quickly fell asleep, and I didn't hear Ian come back. I remember hearing him come in, but never actually doing it. I felt someone lay down next to me and hold me. That was all I ever wanted, and Ian knew just what to do.

As I woke up, I noticed Ian was still in bed with me, and he was sleeping for once. I have never seen him sleep, but last time he did, I was in the hospital for a vampire bite. His arm was still around my waist so I didn't have many options.

He looked so peaceful sleeping; the blond hair over his eyes, sleeping without moving. I wish we could stay like this all day, I know Ian wouldn't mind, but I would mind being killed by a vampire in my house.

We stayed like this for a couple more minutes. When I stroked the hair out of his face with my fingers, he woke up slowly.

"I thought you didn't sleep?" I said teasing him.

"When I saw you asleep, I just wanted to hold you, and I wound up falling asleep. I can't remember dreaming for so long. That vision that you were telling me about, the one of our future, I dreamt of that. Our life was perfect, the way I always imagined it, only better. Much, much better," he said as he kissed me.

"Not that I want to break this up, but wasn't Trevor waiting?" Honestly, I hope he isn't.

"Ha. He was, but he left. After he saw that you were sleeping, he said just come over as soon as you wake up. You know, you don't have to 'wake up' for a couple of more hours." He said as he was kissing me, I would have fallen for it, but it was already 11:17 and I never slept past noon.

"I would take that offer, but I think your family might be mad."

"I'm part of that family, aren't I?" I nodded. "And I am completely fine with staying here a few more hours."

"So you're saying, forget that a killing vampire is after me, and just stay here with you and make your family suffer waiting?"

"Basically," he said as I smiled. "I mean really Kristie, how often do we get to spend time alone?"

"Um. Almost never."

"Exactly," he said as he went back to kissing my smiling lips. But as I thought about it, a whole day alone with Ian actually didn't sound bad at all.

After a few hours of this, I began to think about when we first started dating.

_**Flashback**_

_Everything was going wrong. First day at school, and I already hated it. I made some new friends, and one really annoying one, and this one kid looks at me like I am about to die. His name is Ian, and I heard he has some siblings, I mean don't get me wrong, he's totally gorgeous, but he needs to work on his attitude._

"_Hey, Kristie," Josh exclaimed. "So how was your first day? I heard you ran into problems with Ian, but he is always that way. Don't worry about him."_

"_Hey, Josh. Yea, but I don't really care anymore. I really didn't want to be here for a major relationship anyways. I should be in New York, but never mind that. So I guess I will see you tomorrow?"_

"_Always. Remember, you have me. Bye Kristie." _

"_Byebyers. Thanks Josh," I said as he walked away to his Honda Civic. _

_**End Flashback**_

"You okay Kristie?" Ian asked.

"Yea. Just remembering some things about when I first came here."

"Do you need anything?"

The only things I really wanted was to

Marry Ian

Become a vampire

Have kids with sed. Vampire

Kill Jonathan

Live my happy immortal life as vampires and never ever talk about this again

Ian just laughed. "So far we can only do number four Kristie. Number one and three are on my list to, but first, we both need to legally turn eighteen."

"You've been alive since 1850. I think you're legally over eighteen, and twenty one. I turn eighteen in a few weeks, June 2, and then it will legal, so I will be able to marry you. Before, you said that you were born in June of 1850, what day?"

He looked intrigued to answer this question, "The first. So I am one day older than you. Doesn't that just drive you crazy?"

"A little. But not as much as…." I could tell it was another vision. This one talked this time.

"_**May 27 Kristie, May 27. The day that all goes wrong, and I finally kill your little boyfriend."**_

"_**Okay. Two things Jonathan. One, he's my fiancé. Two, there is 9 against 1. Good luck." I knew I wasn't afraid anymore. Ian told me that he would be dead soon and I had to believe him.**_

"_**Aw a weeding, I just feel bad that Ian won't be standing at the alter waiting for you. He is going to die tonight Kristie."**_

"_**What did the Evan's ever do to you?" I snapped.**_

"_**Your little fiancé took what mattered to me the most. He took my only happiness I had after I got changed. He and his brothers aren't the happy go luck people you know today. They feed on humans you know."**_

"_**You know nothing. Ian would never do that. Maybe Trevor, but never Ian." I was staring to get mad at this point. He knew not to mess around about Ian with me.**_

"_**Oh. So Ian never told you that he was the one to change me? It was when he was first changed. Things weren't going good for him, and he was so hungry. The rules are, if you kill one person and change them, you never have to kill again. Ian was so hungry, and I was the only one on the streets, and he just attacked me. The reason I can get into your dreams is because he was sleepwalking at the time. All that junk about the demented vampire changing me was a lie. Ian just did that so he could get closer to you. I wouldn't be shocked if he bit you in your sleep. You know vampires can't sleep, and if Ian does, I can get to you, and you will be mine."**_

"_**Ian would never do that. You're making all this crap up just to scare me and tell you where he is. I have news for you, take me instead. Ian doesn't have to know any of this, and I don't want to pull him into anything about this. If you want to kill him, you will have to get through me first." Ian wouldn't suffer for my mistakes. Ian would never ever change someone so…so…vial as Jonathan.**_

"_**That is a reasonable request." **_

_**And before I knew it, Jonathan was at my throat killing me. For my mistakes, I hurt eight wonderful people. One of them, soon to be wed, and never is able to know what happened.**_

As I snapped up from my vision, Ian looked clueless. I didn't want to ask him if changing Jonathan was his fault, I didn't know anymore.

I just got up and walked away. I knew Ian would follow, and I knew that I wanted some time to think alone.

"Kristie? What happened? What did you see?" I wasn't ready to die, or have the people I truly love the most die either. But if one of use had to, it would be me. "Kristie, what are you talking about?"

I was starting to get mad at this point. I was stressed beyond belief at this point, and I knew I couldn't go any further. "Did you change Jonathan?" That was all I could say at the moment. Neither of them ever lied to me before, and out of the two of them I could trust Ian the most.

"Why would you say that? Why in the world would I do that?" He was starting to get mad now, and I knew I shouldn't have brought it up, but I had to know.

"In my vision I was with Jonathan, and he was telling me that you changed him, and whatever you say is a lie. I knew it was May 27 because he kept saying that is the day that you die, so I stuck up for you saying if you want to kill Ian and his family, you will have to kill me first, and so he goes for my throat. And…."

Ian was still furious at this point, "And what Kristie?"

"WE WERE ENGAGED!" I spit out, running away from my bedroom, outside, somewhere, anywhere, I didn't care anymore. After I said that, Ian looked so guilty, and he should be.

I run as fast as I can to the forest a few blocks away. I never remember going in there, and Ian told me to never go to the woods alone. I didn't really care anymore, and went deep into the forest so he would have a hard time finding me.

I went to go sit under a huge oak tree. The leaves were finally starting to get their color back, and I thought it was the prettiest thing I have ever seen. After I sat down, I put my head in between my knees and started crying. To think Ian and I were engaged, and he made it sound so bad. He's going to have a hard time being forgiven about this.

I heard calling in the distance, and not just Ian's, but his whole families.

"KRISTIE?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?" I head Trevor roar.

"You idiot," Ian said. "We're trying to find her, not scare her even more. "

I heard that Trevor got banned from calling my name, but he was good at looking I heard.

As the hours grew, and the sun went down, they never stopped looking. Some took the parts inside of town, others took parts of the forest, and some just stayed at either houses waiting if I came there.

The closet one was Trevor. He came so close, than took a wrong turn. Ian knew where I would be, but it would be hard to find it. He knew I loved color in everything. He would find me by the most colorful tree there is, and yet, they still haven't figured it out.

As time grew on, I became more, and more tired. I wouldn't fall asleep because of what might happen. I knew going into the woods was dangerous, but I never really thought much of it.

"Kristie? Come on, it's getting dark and we don't want you outside by yourself here. Please Kristie?" Baily was trying so hard, and she kept talking. She could read my mind too, but I don't know if she can read that far. Ian can see my future, but only when I am around.

"Baily? If I tell you where I am, you can't tell anyone. Okay?" I said trying to talk to her.

"Okay Kristie, just tell me where you are. Please?" She really did sound concerned. I knew I didn't want any of this to happen, but it just sorta did.

"By the big colorful oak tree," I said.

"Kristie!" she said as she came over here. "Are you okay? What happened between you two?"

"I'm okay," I started off. "Well, I first had a vision of Jonathan and me. Then he started ranting off on a rant of how Ian changed him," Baily went stern at this point. "So I didn't believe that, but he kept saying fiancé. So Ian and I were engaged. And I just wanted this to be true, and Ian was so mad at me for saying that he changed Jonathan, he didn't realize that we were getting married."

"Kristie. I want you to know that Ian loves you more than anything in this world," I smiled. Whenever someone said that he loved me, it usually made my day. "You know that Trevor had Alex, well there is a story about Ian and a girl when he was mortal. Don't worry: he never loved her as much as he loves you. But, this was his first love. Ian's first love was a girl named…."

"Baily! What the hell are you doing?!" Apparently Ian found us.

"Telling Kristie about…." Baily started, but she couldn't finish, Ian was looking to furious for her to continue.

"No. Go. Away. Now." Ian basically shouted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Ian and Elizabeth. So I Guess Theses Are the New Words for Fairytales "Once Upon A Time There Was A Prince Who Once Loved Another Fair Madden." Go Figure. **

"Kristie deserves better than this Ian. So she wants to make this relationship work, and yet, you haven't told her about your last one. No offense, but if I were her, I would dump you in one minute. I'm just glad I have Nathan. He NEVER lies to me. I'm sorry Kristie. I really am." Baily said as she left, I didn't know what to say anymore.

It was starting to get cold and dark. I wanted to go home, but I didn't know if I could at this moment. I forgot a sweater, so I would be freezing half the night, but I honestly didn't care anymore.

"What is Baily talking about?" I asked shivering and stuttering over the words.

Ian came over and just put his arms around me, probably trying to make me warmer.

"Baily is talking about my ex girlfriend Elizabeth. It was about two years after I came to this family. She was the total opposite of you. Blonde hair, brown eyes, and not as beautiful as you," I smiled at that. He hasn't called me beautiful in a while.

"I thought Elizabeth was my everything. She knew I was a vampire later on in our relationship. She was appalled at that. She thought she could use me to get what she wants, and just live with me till she dies. Josh tried talking me out of this because he could see the future for me. He saw me with another girl. I thought he was nuts and didn't listen to him. It turns out, that girl was you.

Elizabeth was so protective over who would look at me. She didn't like anyone even breathing around me. She never liked other guys to. She thought they would steal her," he laughed. "So one day, I was talking to Josh, and Elizabeth comes and literally drags me away. She didn't like him, so she told me I wasn't allowed to talk to him. I got so mad at her for that, I dumped her, and dropped her off somewhere far away so she wouldn't remember anything. She died about two years after though. I think it was because of suicide," he said.

I still don't get why Ian wouldn't tell me this. I would tell him anything he wants to know, but relationships, that has to be told right at the beginning.

"Kristie, c'mon, let's get you home. You're freezing."

"No," I said. "I'm too tired to move." I said right as I fell asleep.

As I woke up, I was in Ian's room. He probably carried me right as I fell asleep. I would have liked to stay in the forest, it was really pretty, but really cold.

"Kristie? Are you okay?" He asked as he came beside my bed.

"Yea, I'm just really cold. Did you carry me last night?"

"Yes. Like I would let you sit in a forest all night by yourself," he chuckled. "Do you want anything?"

"I want to say something. I want to say that I am sorry. I should of never have run into the forest. I'm also sorry about my vision. Trust me, if I could get rid of them, I would in a heart beat. The only one I ever remotely liked was the one of you and me."

I was really sorry about everything, but sometimes, I wondered, what would my life of been if I never did fall down the stairs.

I didn't notice I was shaking from being to cold till Ian's arms were around me. "Kristie. Kristie. Kristie. I never blamed you for having the visions. Sometimes I have the same ones you do, only more in depth. The reason you have visions is because you have become more intact with a vampire. The more time you are around me, or touching me, the more you will become like me. I never wanted this to happen; I want you to make all of your own decisions. Your visions will continue to get deeper, and more dangerous. For example, the one you just had about Jonathan," I shuddered at that name, Ian only hugged me more. "He will continue to make your life worse till we are out of his existence.

"He knows he can't defeat us alone. He needs to take out the strongest first, and he knows that is you. He knows you will do anything to make sure we are okay. If he kills you, he can get a direct path to us. The only way for us to kill him, is for him to get to what he wants the most; which is you.

We don't want to do that to you. The reason Jonathan is close is because he can see into your visions. He saw the one of us. The way he can see that is because I had the same one. Most of my visions do come true though, but I know this one will happen though," we both smiled. "I want you to know that we will kill Jonathan. Nothing is going to stop us; we just need to get you away, and for me to be here and there."

I quietly whispered to myself "I would be more than safe in New York."

Ian just turned to look at me curiously. "Wait. What did you say?" I could tell that he wasn't mad; he actually looked like I was on to something.

"I said I would be safe in New York. He knows I'm not smart enough to think that he wouldn't be here looking for me and trying to kill you. He doesn't know I'm smart enough to think of a plan to go back to where it all started. He will think I'm here, so it will be an easy game for him."

He looked stunned. "I think you're actually on to something. I wouldn't let you go alone though. C'mon, lets go talk to my, I mean our," he smiled "family."

As we arrived, I still think Ian was in awe that I could come up with something like that. "I'm always amazed in you," I blushed, and he smiled.

"Mom, Dad. Can you come here please?"

"Hello Ian, Kristie," Simone said.

"Mom, dad, where is everyone else?" Ian asked.

"Coming Ian!" Baily said skipping down the stairs. "Oh My God Kristie, you're okay!"

"Hey Baily, and yes I am," I said with a laugh.

"So Ian," Baily started off. "Why are you here?"

"Thanks Baily." Ian said with a sour tone. She just laughed. "I'm actually here because Kristie came up with an excellent idea about Jonathan. Do you want to tell it Kristie?" I shook my head no. "Well, Kristie thinks that she should leave," Trevor instantly looked tense, "not alone though. So when Jonathan comes, she can be out of the way so she won't get hurt, and we can fight him without her being in danger. She wants to go to New York, but I don't know if that would be the safest for her."

"Ian," James started. "Who do you really trust with Kristie? Besides your self I mean."

Ian thought for a moment. "I would want to be with her, but I know I can't. Jonathan would find us too easily, so we need to pick the one he knows the least about. I think we should send Nathan and Baily. Nathan is shy and keeps to himself, and Baily knows how to keep secrets, so Jonathan wouldn't get past them."

"Well son, I can't say no. This is all up to you and Kristie. If you want to risk it, then you should. Kristie is a part of this family, and what you two say goes." When he said 'Kristie is a part of this family' both Ian and I smiled.

"Ian," Simone started. "I hope you know you are accountable for Kristie's life."

I instantly froze up. Why should I put my life in Ian's hands? He shouldn't have to risk his life, just so I can be who I am. Ian and his family just laughed.

"Kristie," Cecilia started off. "You're forgetting the fact that Ian is the strongest out of us. When it comes to when you're in danger, Ian will fight hundreds, and hundreds times stronger. Like you said in your vision, it's nine, well, six, against one. Jonathan doesn't stand a chance."

"Do you ever think that your life would be easier if you didn't have me interrupting it all the time?" I asked.

Ian laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be much of a life then, now would it?"

"It would sure be an easier life."

"But," he said raising my chin with his finger. "It wouldn't be the life I would choose. Not in a million years," he said right before he kissed me.

We kissed for about three minutes, during that time Ian whispering 'I love you' in between breaths.

"Uh-hem?" Trevor said.

"What Trevor?" I said.

"So when are we doing this huge plan of yours. Every day is just getting closer to the real date. Who knows, it could be today."

"He has a point Ian." Simone said.

"That's true. Are you ready Kristie?"

"Not even close." To be honest, I was scared as heck to be doing this. I knew I didn't want to leave Ian in charge of my life, but then I didn't want to die.

"How long do we have Simone?" Ian asked?

"About…." I was getting caught in between a vision.

"_**Is she going to be okay?" Ian asked. **_

"_**It doesn't look that good right now. She got really badly beat up. What happened?" An unfamiliar voice asked.**_

"_**Well," Ian was having trouble answering this question.**_

"_**What Ian means to say," Nathan started saying. "Our family likes to hike a lot. So we decided to bring Kristie along, well, because Ian wanted to pop the big question," Ian tried to smile. If he could cry, I knew he would. **_

"_**So Kristie wanted to go exploring in this one area of the mountain, because we were up by Canada, and she always wanted to see a waterfall, so we went with her. Kristie isn't the most coordinated person, and she trips over mostly everything. Ian told Kristie to be careful walking across the pathway up to the top because he knows it wasn't stable, but she went a little to fast. She tripped, but caught on to something and got back up, but then knowing Kristie, slipped again going up. Ian would have been there, but he was busy talking to us."**_

"_**So," the unfamiliar voice said. "This was all caused by a camping trip?" Nathan nodded. "She must have of fallen down at least seven stories to get this badly beaten up."**_

"_**You see," Nathan started. "She gets bruised very easily. She can fall down most stairs, and she doesn't have the best of luck."**_

"_**And what happened on her wrist. I mean, these two, well, they look like bite marks."**_

After that vision, I felt instantly dizzy, and fell soon after. Ian came right over looking worried; I knew he had the same vision as me by his reaction.

"I don't want to go." I sad looking at Ian with the most horrid expression I could ever have in my voice.

"I don't want her going." Ian and I both said at the same time. We just looked at each other with fear in both of our eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Old Pictures Are Burned, New Pictures Are Painted. **

"Well Nathan," Ian started. "I don't think they will buy a camping story. The bite marks that were there looked to fresh to hide. We have to get Kristie out of here, but we need to avoid Jonathan. Is there any possible way that my day could be ruined worse?!" He basically shouted.

I just climbed up onto his lap, laid my head under his neck, and tried telling him to calm down. "Sh. I'm not going anywhere. Nathan, do I really need to leave?"

"Well," he started off. "It was your idea. If Ian doesn't want you going, then I would agree with him. Chances are if he finds you with us, he'll take you out first. No offense, but I really don't want to have to explain how it happened to Ian.

New York is a good idea, but is a dangerous idea. Even thought he doesn't expect you to come up with that good of a plan, he will find a way to figure it out soon enough."

After Nathan started talking, Ian and his parents starting debating what to do. Ian didn't want me to go, but James and Simone thought it would be best. I personally wanted to help with whatever I could, but Ian wouldn't let me.

"Kristie," Ian said a few minutes after they were done talking. "What do you honestly want to do?"

"To be honest," I started. "I want to help. But I know you won't let me. New York is my second option, but I don't want to go alone. I really don't want Nathan and Baily to get hurt," they both laughed. "I just want to do what is easiest, and safest for all of us."

Trevor was the next to talk. "Wouldn't it be easier if she was just one of us," he shouted.

I quietly murmured to myself, "I think it would be."

This is where Ian really started to get mad. "Kristie Scarlett Hamilton," he never used my full name unless he was very mad, come to think of it, he never used my full name. "For the final time, that is not going to happen. I'm not putting you through all that pain just so you can have a little better chance of killing him. We are perfectly capable to kill him ourselves. You know just as well as the rest of us that we will never do that to you unless there is a very good reason to. Please don't make this any harder than it has to be."

I didn't notice I was scared until Baily wrapped her arms around me telling me everything is going to be alright. She even whispered, "Don't worry. Ian has temper problems, it could have been worse."

"Why can't any of you see this coming?" I asked.

"Jonathan can block his mind so we can't read it, or show any of us where he is," Ian answered.

"That makes life more difficult." They all laughed.

"It certainly does Kristie," Trevor said.

"So Ian," James started. "What's the plan?"

He sighed. "I don't want her staying here. I don't want her anywhere without one of us. I'm sorry Kristie, but I'm going to have to send you to New York with Nathan and Baily. I want you to leave as soon as possible, tonight, but the latest tomorrow. I promise everything will be okay. The vision will not come true, and if anything happens that could lead to it, Nathan or Baily will have to call me, and I will come as soon as I can. "

"Where are you and the rest of the family going to be?"

"Wherever Jonathan and his route leads us. Trevor will be upstate, Cecilia will be downstate, Seth will be on the east, Simone will be on the west, and James and I will be all around this area."

"Just please don't get hurt." I said sadly. "I don't think I would be able to live with myself if any of you got hurt."

They all chuckled. Ian came over and put me on his lap while hugging me. "No one is going to get hurt Kristie. We've all been here before. Trevor has a death wish for him bigger than any of us. We all want you to be safe. Like I said before, if anything at all happens that will lead to your vision, I will be there in a heart beat."

"So I'm leaving tonight?" I asked sadly.

"That would be best. We have just a few hours to get everything ready. This won't take more than a week."

"Just as long as I can come back soon, I'll be okay."

"I swear nothing is going to touch you Kristie."

_That night…….._

"I love you Kristie," Ian said through his broken sobs.

"I love you more than anything Ian," I said through my tears.

Not breaking the hug, Ian said "Nathan and Baily know what they are doing. I do trust them with your life. Please don't worry about any of us. We'll be back together soon."

"I hope so," I said.

"I know so," he said.

After we hugged, and cried for a few more minutes, Ian kissed me for the last time. This kiss was soft, gentile, and saying good-bye.

Nathan, Baily, and I got into Ian's Escalade and made the two day journey to New York.

About an hour into the ride, I fell asleep right as we entered Illinois.

Even though it was suppose to be a two day trip, we made it there in about eight hours. I woke up in my old bedroom. Light purple, mixed in with pale blue. All over the room pictures of my family. Even though I could hear Nathan and Baily talking to someone downstairs, I just broke into overflowing tears.

"Be right back," I heard Baily say.

Nathan and Baily bursted into the room wondering what happened. "What happened Kristie!?" Nathan asked.

"My o-old roo-om, in m-my old h-house!"

"Told you we should have brought her here Nathan," I heard Baily say.

"_What the heck is going on Baily?" _I hear someone say downstairs.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Ian's is one phone," Nathan asked.

"HOLD ON IAN," Baily roared.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"Sure," Baily said then left the room.

"Do you want to talk to Kristie,"Baily asked as she came into my room.

"_What do you think?" I heard him say._

As Baily covered the bottom part of the phone with her hand, she whispered to me, "And this is where I stand with Ian's temper problems." I just laughed.

"Ian?" I asked into the phone.

"_Kristie? How are you doing?"_

"I'd be better if I wasn't in my old house. How are things going with you guys'? Please, please tell me that no one is hurt."

I heard him laugh on the other line. _"What did I tell you about worrying about us? We are worried about you. I told Baily not to take you to your old house, but she insisted. And you know Baily, she always gets her way. We haven't been this far apart, or not being able to see each other for a long period time since we first started dating. I still remember I couldn't stand not being able to see you," he chuckled. "I can tell he's getting closer to one of us. I can't tell where though, and we have people on all four corners of the state."_

"Well, to bad, I'm still going to worry about you," he laughed. "I mean, the house isn't that bad, it just makes me think. I remember that day to, that was the day Carter tried to kiss me," Ian made a growling sound. "Don't worry, he didn't, I pushed him away. It's been like a day, and it feels like a year, I really miss you Ian."

"_I miss you even more Kristie,"_ he said.

"Not possible," I said.

Ian and I talked for hours after that. He said Trevor misses not being able to make fun of me, and Cecelia misses her best friend. James and Simone are worried sick about me, and they wish me the best of luck.

Ian was surprised that Jonathan didn't come in my dreams last night. That was one of the biggest things that he was worried about. He asked Baily or Nathan to sit in the room while I sleep, so if anything happens, they will be there. At the end, we started talking about our future. We discussed the vision that I had that one time, and he said one day that vision is going to come true. I don't know if he noticed, but at one point he said 'Kristie Evans.' I think I could get use to that.

Baily unfortunately ended our conversation by saying we are going to raise the phone bill, but I knew that money was no object to them; I just think she wanted us to stop talking. Ian said he would call tomorrow, but we wouldn't talk for as long as we talked for this time.

Baily and Nathan decided they wanted to 'talk' about Ian and me.

"So Kristie," Nathan started. "How serious are you and Ian?"

I blushed right away; they both knew it was personal though. "We are just like any boyfriend and girlfriend I guess."

"Kristie. Spill what you really think of him. He's been bugging us for what you really think of him," I just laughed. He should know though, ha can read my mind after all.

"Well…um…did Ian ever tell you of the vision we had?" they both shook their heads. "Well, it was in the future, and it was of us. We were married, and we had twins. They looked exactly like Ian, and I dream of that vision basically every night. Then I had another vision of Jonathan and it said Ian was my fiancé and I was really happy when I woke up from it. I love Ian with all my heart, mind, body, and soul, and I want to marry him, but I don't know if he feels the same way about me."

Nathan and Baily laughed. "If only you knew Kristie," Nathan said.

"What do you know that I don't?" I asked.

"Ian doesn't want us to tell you," Baily said while laughing.

"That's a load of…." I didn't get a chance to finish because I was caught up into another vision.

_**We were walking on my favorite beach in Wisconsin. Lake Geneva was my favorite place to relax, and let everything go away. **_

_**Ian said he needed to talk about something, and told me he wanted to go to the beach. **_

"_**So Ian," I started. "What are we doing here? I thought you didn't like beaches."**_

_**He laughed. "If they make you happy, I'm up for anything," I blushed. "But I needed to ask you something."**_

"_**Okay. You look nervous. Is everything alright?"**_

_**He laughed again. "Of course everything is alright. Do you mind if we stop here?"**_

"_**Nope," I said.**_

_**Ian got down on one knee grabbed my left hand while I was still in shock from him getting down. "Kristie Scarlett Hamilton," he started. "From our first kiss, to our un-needed fights, I've never stopped loving you. I see no stars in the night, because I only see sunlight when I'm with you. No amount of force has stopped me from seeing you no matter what I am. I promise to always be the other half of you, and never be who I'm not. I now see no darkness in any part of my life, and you were the one to guide me to the light. I'm always thankful for that, and in my gratitude, I wish for you to be my wife. I wish to spend every single moment of my endless life with you. If you would please do me the honor, Kristie Scarlett Hamilton, will you marry me?" He said as he opened the black velvet box containing the most beautiful ring that I have ever seen.**_

_**Looking through my tear filled eyes', I finally was able to say, "Yes. Forever and always no matter what." **_

_**As he smiled, he put the ring on my finger. It was a 16 carrot, white gold band with diamonds going all along the sides, meeting up with the bigger diamond in the center. There was also an inscription inside that read,**_

_**To my dearest Kristie,**_

_**Never loose hope in what you believe in most.**_

_**Love you forever, Ian.**_

"_**I love you Ian," I said.**_

"_**I love you more than anything in my whole entire life Kristie," he said right before he gave me the most passionate, romantic, deep kiss of our life.**_

"I'm getting married?" I asked still in shock from my vision.

"Oh crap. He's going to be mad." Nathan said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**To Go Through Hell For The Last Few Months Finally Had To Pay Off Sometime…Right?**

After Nathan and Baily stopped being mad at my vision, the phone rang for the third time in an hour.

"Hello?" Baily answered.

"_WHY IN GOD'S WORLD WOULD KRISITE HAVE A VISION OF MY PORPOSING TO HER, WHEN TREVOR SPECIFICALLY BLOCKED HER VISIONS SO SHE WOULDN'T HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH THAT MOMENT UNTILL THE EXACT TIME, AND PLACE?" _Ian shouted into the phone loud enough for me to hear.

"Ian, you need to calm down, none of us knew that it was going to happen? Did you have the same vision to?" Baily said a lot calmer.

"_I have the exact same visions as Kristie, only more in depth. They happen at the same time, but neither of us can control them. Ask her what she saw." _ Ian said finally calm.

"Kristie," Baily said, I looked up. "What exactly did you see in your vision? Here, I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Well," I started. "I was walking on a beach with Ian, with him looking nervous as heck," I heard all of them laugh. "But then he said if we could stop, and we did, and he got down onto one knee, and proposed, and put the ring on my finger."

"That all, Kristie?" Baily asked.

"Just some minor details after saying 'I love you' and stuff like that, but yea, that's it."

I just heard Ian sigh on the other line. "Kristie, when we get you back, we need to talk, okay?"

Feeling instantly nervous, I responded, "Of course."

"Okay. I got to go. Bye Kristie, I love you."

"Love you to Ian," I said right before he hung up.

"Kristie, why don't you go to sleep," Baily said.

"Okay," I said yawning.

That night I once again slept free of nightmares, but only of Ian. Nothing could stop us now. During the day, Baily and Nathan said that the day was coming soon, and we need to be ready, and I need to get my dreams under control till then.

As I woke up, Baily was in Nathan's arms looking like she was crying.

"Nathan," I said in a whisper. "What happened?"

"Jonathan's got Cecelia. She's going to be fine, but she's not doing that well right now." He said a little sad.

"See what I do to your family? I cause them pain. None of this wouldn't have happened if I never fell down those stupid stairs, and cause Ian to save me, rebounding Josh feeling guilty not being there in time, causing us to fall in love."

"Kristie Hamilton," he said in a strict tone. "None of this is your fault. Cecelia took a break to see Seth, and he got her on her way down. And I thank the lord every day that you fell down the stairs," my head cocked to the side, he just laughed. "If you wouldn't have never of fallen down the stairs, Ian wouldn't be so happy right now. This was the best thing that ever happened to our family. And by that, we do mean you Kristie."

Mumbling to myself, "No one wants me that much."

"Ian does," Baily said.

"Then why did he flip out when I had that vision? He's usually supportive of them, but not this time." I said snapping back at them.

They laughed again. "Ian just wanted to make that day the most unpredictable and most romantic day of your life. He asked me to block your visions from that because he didn't want you to know any of that. Kristie, he loves you more than he tells you. When he's not with you, like when you're sleeping, he won't stop talking about you. And remember when you first came here?" I nodded. "He wouldn't shut up! I mean, sometimes it did get annoying, but we all knew he found someone besides Elizabeth that would be better for him.

See, Ian has his moments. Ian doesn't know who he is without you. I was talking to Trevor earlier, and let me tell you, Ian can have his mood swings. I also talked to Ian," I gave a snarling sound. "It was the only way I could talk to him without you, or him, interrupting about either of you. The first thing he said to me when he answered the phone was 'is Kristie okay?' and then I said I wasn't calling about you, and he got mad. Let me just tell you, never go anywhere without him, he will be mad.

But Kristie, seriously, remember that he loves you more than life its self. I think he loves you more than our own parents love him. He says 'Kristie Evans' so much, I can barely think of you as a Hamilton. We all love you, so never think that anyone doesn't want you that much, because you have eight people that love you more than you think."

"I love you guys, you know that?" I said going up to hug both of them.

They both laughed. "There's the Kristie we know."

I laughed, "Are you sure Cecelia is going to be okay though?"

"Kristie, we're vampires," he laughed. "Of course she is going to be okay. Trevor said she was doing better when I talked to him."

"Good. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"We'll do our best."

For the day, we just talked, I watched some T.V, and we played some games, which, weren't easy for a human.

Cecelia decided that I should get a makeover from her. I mean, it wasn't that bad. The only part I had a problem with was her cutting my hair. I think she took off like five inches. I always liked having long hair, but with her, short is better. I'm just surprised she didn't dye it. Then we would have had another hurt vampire.

About three hours later, she was finally done.

"Okay Kristie," she said. "What do you think?" She asked as she spun me around to a mirror. I gasped in astonishment in what I saw. I looked beautiful.

"I look, beautiful," I could finally manage to say.

My hair was a little below my shoulders, and she made the bangs curve over my left cheekbone bringing out my eyes more. She also put some light makeup on to bring out my true colors in what features I have.

"You always did," I heard Ian's voice come in. "I wouldn't have changed anything though. But, you do look amazing Kristie," he said coming up to hug me.

"Ian! When did you get here, I thought you were still in Wisconsin."

As we were hugging, he whispered into my hair, "It's been three days'; I can't stand being away from you that long."

"I love you, you know that?"

He laughed, "I know. I love you to."

"I know you do," I said right before he kissed me.

This kiss was more urgent than the others. This was like the time after Josh kissed me; I think he did it because he knew I only loved him, and only him. Speaking of Josh, I wonder what ever happened to him. He wasn't in school for the last few days.

"Josh is in Florida, he is having family trouble." He said a little sly.

"I hope he comes back soon. How long are you here for?"

He looked sad. "Not for long. I really need to get back, but James and Simone let me come for a few hours. He's coming really close to you guys, so I'm thinking about staying here. I could smell him on my way, somewhere in Ohio I think."

He held me close as I spoke, "I don't like being away from you, but I don't like people getting hurt because of me," Ian looked up at Nathan, and Nathan nodded. "I hope you know that I would do anything for this family, you guys mean more than anything to me. I really don't like the idea of people separated around Wisconsin, especially Cecelia."

"It's going to be okay. Everyone is safe right now. Now, we are worried about you. We won't know the exact time until he comes. So Baily, Nathan, and I will be able to protect you against him. With me around you, he won't dare come close to you. Please don't worry."

"Well," I started. "I'm still going to worry," they all laughed. "I hate being in this position."

"See Kristie," Nathan started. "This is what we didn't want to happen. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable about any of this. We wanted you to think of this as…a….um….vacation. On vacation's, no one gets hurt, so no one is going to get hurt now."

"You vampires have difficult lives."

"Isn't that the truth," Nathan said.

As I yawned, Ian said to me that I should go to sleep, "I don't want to go to sleep. I don't like being away from you, and you just got here anyways."

"I'm always here. Whenever you need me, I'll always be here. That's one of the reasons of why I came up here in the first place, I couldn't stand to be away from you for that long."

If only they all knew what I really though about this whole situation, Ian eventually caught on to what I was thinking. "Lets go talk in your room. Hopefully you will fall asleep along the way."

As we got to my room, Ian just stepped in and smiled. As he looked at some of the family pictures, he laughed, sometimes he got mad because of my guy friends, and sometimes he just looked happy. "The one with me and my dog was right before I fell down the metal stairs. It was the same day actually."

"You never stop falling, do you?"

"Nope. So what did you want to talk about exactly?" I said getting a little worried.

"What do you really think about this whole situation?"

"Well," I said getting nervous. "I don't see why I'm always left out of things. I don't see why I couldn't be in Wisconsin with you guys, and I don't understand why people keep getting hurt because of me. I should be the one to get hurt, not them."

"Kristie, we don't exactly leave you out of everything. We only keep things away from you so you don't get scared or worried. Cecelia had nothing to do with you, it was her fault for leaving in the first place. Your job right now is not to get hurt. We've already been in the hospital scene one to many times." He said as he hugged me.

Right before I fell asleep, "It would just be a whole lot easier if I was one of you guys."

_The next day…._

As I woke up, I noticed no one was in the house. "Ian? Nathan? Baily? Anyone here?"

As I got no answers from anyone, I did notice a note though.

_See what happens when you mess with the wrong vampire, Kristie?_

_If you ever want to see your vampire family again, you will have to deal with me first._

_No one is going to get hurt as long as you follow the specific directions that I left for you._

_Just remember through it all, your precious Ian's life is on the line. _

_Just think of him. Don't do anything drastic, unless you were planning on ending your life way to young._

_~Jonathan_

About half way through it all, I was in tears. I knew if I was gone, something bad would happen. My worst nightmare came true in just a matter of hours.

The first direction was to go back to Wisconsin. I mean, he was nice enough to leave money for a ticket, but I knew that there was some sort of trick through this all.

As I rushed to the New York International Airport, I knew something wasn't right, but, that might have been a side affect from the vision I was about to have.

"_**Kristie, Kristie, Kristie. Don't you ever listen to what people said," Jonathan said as he was pinning me up against a wall.**_

"_**Where is Ian?"**_

"_**That's not necessary information right at the moment," he said gripping my arm harder. **_

"_**Yes it is. Tell me where he is."  
**_

"_**Aren't you just so special?"**_

"_**Do the worst you can do to me. Nothing is worse than not being able to see my family," I said finally giving in.**_

"_**Whatever you say," he said in an innocent tone right before he broke my arm crashing me into the wall along the way.**_

The vision was in the Evan's basement. Ian had to be somewhere close by.

The flight was to short to even think about what I would do next, but I knew what I had to do.

As I whistled to get a cab, I got pulled by someone before I could scream.

"Nice to finally see you here Kristie."

"Oh. My God," I said right before I passed out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**The Half Written Love Story Won't Have A Happy Ending, Or Will It?**

"Kristie? Kristie? C'mon you have to get up! Kristie!" I heard a familiar voice say.

After I hear what sounded like Ian, I heard a dark, mysterious chuckle.

"Kristie Evans huh?" Jonathan said approaching me. When I looked around I saw I was chained to a wall.

"Ugh. What happened? Where am I?" I said completely in a daze.

"You are in your dreams…or should I say nightmares."

"Where is Ian?" I was able to ask.

"Don't worry about Ian. Ian and his siblings are going to be safe…that is, if you cooperate," he said coming closer. I was in a dark room with no windows, and it smelled like the Evans house.

"Please don't hurt them, Jonathan. Just whatever you do, don't hurt them. I don't care what has to happen...just do whatever you want to me, and not them," I said in heavy sobs that ran down my face.

"That could be arranged. But first, I want to tell you the reason of why I am who I am."

"I swear to God," I said getting mad, "If this has anything to do with Ian, just save it," I snapped back.

He chuckled. "I'm still amazed that he never told you what really happened. Who knew that I would be the one to have to tell you about this. You see," he started explaining, "Ian was walking down the streets one day, and I mean, who couldn't resist looking at him? I saw him coming down the street looking tired and worn out. When he finally saw me, he was in a state of horror. I didn't know what was happening, but I knew that it couldn't be good.

So your precious Ian came over, and introduced himself. I thought he was a nice guy at first, but when I looked away from him, I could feel his teeth sink into my neck. He was to strong for me to fight off, and I thought I was going to die. When he left me on the streets, I was sick for days. When I realized what he had done, I swore that I would get vengeance against his family.

The first time I saw them again was when I saw his muscular brother, Trevor. He had a very beautiful girl with him, and her blood just screamed to me. It was also on her eighteenth birthday. So when little Trevor went out for a few minutes, I attacked her. Yes, I did kill her, but that was only the beginning."

"You know what Jonathan," I said in a slow tone, "I know Ian would never do that. I know that you're lying to me. I know that you want to kill me because I'm the thing that finally made Ian happy. I swear if you laid a finger on him, I will kill you."

I knew I couldn't do this to Ian, but I just had to. "Take me instead," I said finally giving up.

Jonathan was shocked by my response. "Well Kristie, there are two options. One- Kill you. Two- Make you into a vampire. I never wanted to kill you, I wanted to kill Ian. But if I killed you, that would kill Ian. But I know that you don't deserve it."

In a very sad, soft, and slow voice I said, "Do whatever you want. Just please, please, please don't hurt Ian or his family."

"Well, if you want it-"

Jonathan was interrupted by the Evans. When I heard them come flying down the stairs, I was happy, and scared at the same time.

"I SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE JONATHAN, IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO KRISTIE I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW," I heard Ian roar.

Jonathan laughed. "She told me to take her instead of hurting any of you. And Kristie also deserved to know the truth. By truth, I mean how you changed me, and how your story was just a cover up."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ian snapped back.

"I'm surprised at you Ian. I'm appalled that you didn't have the courage to tell her. You know it would be better to tell her the truth right now, before she dies I mean."

"NO ONE IS DYING BUT YOU," I heard Trevor scream out in pure disgust.

"There always is another option, that-"

"Please don't do that to her," I heard Ian whisper. "I don't want her to be a monster like us. There is something that Kristie doesn't know about vampires." I cocked my head to the side.

"Kristie," Ian said coming up to be brushing his fingers across my cheek. "To be a vampire, you will usually fall in love with the person who changes you. But only if it is a boy-girl transformation. There is also a chance that you won't make it if Jonathan changes you. And there is something I need to tell you," Ian said looking all depressed now.

"Jonathan is right. I was the one to change him," I was shocked to hear this. I was also furious that he didn't tell me.

"I thought…I thought that you loved me. I thought that we told everything to each other. I guess I'm not any good to you anymore," I said crying as hard as I ever had.

"Kristie Scarlett Hamilton. I love you more than anything. I love you more than Nathan loves Baily, or Seth loves Cecelia. I love you more than what this world has to offer. I need you. I'm nothing without you. Kristie. I want to marry you, I want you to be a vampire, I want to have children with you. There is nothing in this world that could stop me from seeing you every morning and telling you how beautiful you are."

"I'm not good enough for you! You need a vampire wife, not a human."

"You are to good for me, not the other way around. You have no idea of how much you mean to me, do you?" I shook my head.

"Ian," James said. "I think it's time."

"Huh? Time for what," I said confused.

"Time for me to do what you want the most. Time for me to make you become...become…become one of us." He said as I heard the broken sobs in his voice.

"I really do love you Ian. I really, really do."

Ian smiled. "I love you more than anything. What I do is out of love."

"Ian," Trevor said. "C'mon. I can't hold Jonathan for much longer!"

I felt Ian untie me from the wall, and my body go limp. I couldn't stand, all I could do was lay down.

"Kristie Hamilton. I really am going to miss you being a human."

"At least we can be together forever," I said smiling, and seeing Ian smile back.

"Now Ian!" I heard James yell.

For the last time as a human, I saw the most beautiful thing of my life, but I knew this was all worth it.

I felt Ian's teeth go into my neck, piercing, stabbing at the vein. At first I screamed uncontrollably, but then as it went on, it became peaceful.

As the transformation went on, I could see my future in my mind, while having a vision.

"_**I, Kristie Hamilton, take you, Ian Evans," the Priest said for me to repeat.**_

"_**I, Kristie Hamilton, take you, Ian Evans"**_

"_**To be none other than yourself," he said.**_

"_**To be none other yourself."**_

"_**I promise to stand by your side. To encourage you, and to be open, and honest with you," he said.**_

"_**I promise to stand by your side. To encourage you, and to be open, and honest with you,"**_

"_**To laugh with you, and to cry with you. To always love and honor you," he said.**_

"_**To laugh with you, and to cry with you. To always love and honor you."**_

"_**Both freed and bound by our love, for as long as we both shall live," he said**_

"_**Both freed and bound by our love, for as long as we both shall live," I repeated looking into his eyes.**_

_**After Ian said his vows, it was time for the ring ceremony. **_

"_**With this ring, I thee wed," Ian said.**_

"_**With this ring, I thee wed," I said back.**_

"_**By the power invested in me, I now pronounce to you Mr. and Mrs. Ian and Kristie Evans. You may now kiss the bride."**_

_**With the best day at hand, Ian gently pressed his soft, passionate lips to my grinning smile.**_

I was snapped out of my vision hearing piercing screams. I couldn't see much, really, only darkness was around me.

"Ian," James said. "You need to stop. You're going to kill her if you keep it up."

I could feel Ian's teeth come out of my neck, only to bring great joy and comfort. I knew that this was killing me to deal with, but I also knew that this was the only way to make sure no one got hurt.

Before I could finish hearing the screams from the rest of the family, I could feel myself going into a state of unconscious. Ian said before that you go into a coma stage for three days, but there could always be complications.

As days past, I could hear the Evans talking, I could smell everything, and I could feel Ian always around me. I couldn't dream anymore, I could only imagine.

"_Kristie!" I heard Trevor yell._

"_Just wait one more minute! God, now I understand why vampires are so annoying," I yelled back._

_I heard Ian chuckle from behind me. While wrapping his arms around my waist, he whispered into my ear, "You wanted this. Personally, I think this is one of the best things I have ever done."_

_Smiling while turning around to face him, "I think so too," I said while getting up to my toes to kiss him. _

"_KRISTIE! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! SETH IS GETTING ANNOYED!" Trevor roared from across the lawn._

"_Do I ever get a moment alone with my wife?" Ian yelled back._

"_Not when she made plans days in advanced! Kristie knows she has to go camping with us, and leave you behind. I want some brother sister bonding."_

_Ian whispered in my ear, "If anyone does anything stupid, just call me. I'll be over there faster than you can think."_

"_I trust Trevor," Ian laughed like he was having hysterics. "Really. He saved my life, and you know that."_

"_I know. But it's hard to imagine."_

"_I'll be back before you know it," I said while smiling._

"_I love you Kristie Evans. Always remember that."_

"_Don't worry, I always will," _

"_ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR MOMENT NOW?!" Trevor yelled coming up behind us._

"_Yes," Ian said sadly. _

"_Good. Say bye Kristie,"  
_

"_Bye Ian," I said kissing him, "I love you."_

"_Love you too. Please don't let her get hurt," he said in a worried tone._

"_No problem," Trevor said right before we left._

It felt like days that past before I could even think about waking up. Every day I would have new visions, or dreams, or what my new life would be.

When I could wake up, I woke up chocking, feeling like I can't breath. For once in my life, I could actually understand everything, and in a good way.

"Kristie?" I heard Seth and Trevor say at the same time.

"IAN! DUDE…GET OVER HERE! LIKE NOW!" they roared.

"What? What is so important-" Ian said walking in the doorway looking at me. I could swear that he looked at me the same as when I first came to Geneva Prep.

"Kristie? Is that you?" Ian said in a daze.

All I could help doing was smile.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Dreaming Of White Dresses and Sixteen Carrot Wedding Rings**

"Kristie?" Ian said again.

"Yes?" I said teased.

"You're absolutely beautiful," I gave him a questioning look. "I mean, you always were, don't get me wrong, but something is different."

"I'm just Kristie Hamilton, really, nothing has changed. As long as I have my green eyes, I'm good."

Ian laughed, "don't worry, you still have them. Your beauty amazes me."

Smiling, I walked over and kissed him. It felt like the first time I kissed him, in my bedroom after I woke up from the hospital. He was just as surprised when I kissed him, but instantly he caught on and wound his arms around my waist, and made the kiss grow deeper.

In the background I heard Seth and Trevor gagging. "Now you know how I feel whenever I saw either of you kissing," Ian said.

"But I mean really," Trevor started. "Before any of this happened, you two were inseparable, now its just like you two are married. Do you ever stay away from each other?"

We both laughed, "nope," I answered.

"Can we borrow Ian for a minute, Kristie?" Seth asked.

"Um sure?" I answered back in a suspicious tone.

Ian laughed, "don't worry. Nothing bad will happen."

"If you say so," I replied back.

"I know so," Ian said looking into my eyes: the look right before he was going to kiss me. Before any of that could happen again, Seth and Trevor dragged him out.

I knew that when Trevor needed to talk to someone, it would usually end up in four screams, and two punches. I had about two hours before they would even be thinking about letting him go, and Baily, Cecelia, and Simone were all gone fore the day.

Deciding to take a walk in woods, I immediately had this bad feeling at hand. I remembered that Jonathan got away, but he would be long gone by now. It was about seven o' clock at night, and just a tiny drizzle started to emerge.

Going deeper, and deeper into the pathway, I noticed something wrong. I noticed that the roads were leading me the wrong way, and the trees weren't the ones I usually saw.

Becoming a new vampire, like Ian said, I got my vampire traits. I defiantly could not read minds, but seeing the future was already in place from when I was a human. The premonitions got stronger, and more involved as my human life went on, but they were something I didn't want to hold on too. I mean, don't get me wrong, being able to see the future is amazing, but, sometimes the visions were from the past or present. It got hard sometimes, but that's just the way life went for me at the time.

It was about two hours since I left home, but knowing Trevor, he'd keep him there a lot longer. Going along the weird path, I felt strange. It will usually the feeling of another vision, but I don't know if I could still keep them. But boy, was I wrong.

_**Walking in the desert which Jonathan once tried to kill me in. **_

_**I heard soft, low chuckles from behind. "Kristie, Kristie, Kristie. I'm so surprised you haven't figured out that I can be stuck in your head. I'm also astonished that Ian hasn't fixed this puzzle either. I thought he was smarter-"  
**_

_**He was cut off by my outrage. "Shut the hell up about Ian. You were right once. Just once! Who knows what you could be lying about now."**_

"_**Kristie, now I told the truth once..but that was the one time I actually told you truth..was the only time I actually talked to you about one subject."**_

"_**Yea. I guess you're right. But now I can see through anything. Being this vampire Kristie, I can tell when people are lying…they are my open canvasses. The say a picture is worth a thousand words…ha, it's worth none if it's lying."**_

"_**You have a point my dear," he said getting closer. "But really, why would I lie to you?"**_

_**Being sarcastic, "oh, I don't know. Maybe because you want to kill me. That's just a hunch."**_

_**He laughed, "now how many times did I tell you that I don't specifically want to kill you? I want to kill Ian and his family, not you."**_

_**It was my turn to laugh, "did you forget that Ian is my family? They always were my family, and now it can finally be final. And with you dead, there will be no roadblocks anymore."**_

"_**Kristie, what did I tell you before. I'm smarter, stronger, and faster than any of you. If you kill me, I'll return the favor to precious little Ian."**_

_**Getting furious now, "shut the hell up about Ian. I swear if you mention his name one more time in a sentence that involves death, I'll make sure I'm the one to kill you."**_

"_**Only in your dreams Kristie," he said right before I snapped out of it.**_

"Kristie? Kristie? Can you hear me," Ian kept saying over and over. Before I knew it, I was falling to the ground, unaware of my surroundings.

_Four days later……_

"Kristie?" Ian said in a silent tone. "KRISTIE!? C'MON WAKE UP! KRISTIE?!" Trevor roared. "Oh my God you idiot. Can you ever say anything in a quiet tone?" Ian snapped back.

"No. He can't," I answered for Trevor.

Ian instantly looked relieved when I opened my eyes. "Kristie, what happened back in the forest?" he asked.

"How many days ago was that?"

Trevor answered, "four."

"Wow, I've been out for a while. But, I had another vision of Jonathan and me in the desert type thing. He was talking about killing you once and for all, and then I got all defensive and threatened to kill him myself, but then I woke up," I answered in a daze.

"What were you doing in the forest alone in the first place," Ian asked angrily. "You know better then to go alone, even if you are a vampire. You're still young, and you don't half of the stuff that you can do."

"What was I suppose to do? Baily and Cecelia were gone, Seth and Trevor were talking with you, and I was bored," I snapped back.

"Sat for a while," he said in a whisper. "I can't afford to loose you. I've hurt you too many times, and I don't want to see you leave because of me."

I laughed and Ian looked up. "I was never planning on leaving you in the first place. Sometimes I just get bored, like humans do. You haven't hurt me, I hurt myself. You know that I'm uncoordinated, and it just happens sometimes. I get mad at myself because I don't know how to return the favor of looking after me when I needed it the most. You have given me the best thing I could ever ask for. You gave me a family that I could love without consequences. But best of all, you gave me you," I said in a sweet, very relaxed tone.

"I really do love you Kristie Evans, you know that?" He said, and I smiled and sorta blushed.

"You called me Kristie Evans," I said still smiling.

"That's because you are one of us now. That's because I love you too much to not have you be an Evans. That's because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, well, eternal life that is," he said getting close, smiling, and leaning in.

This kiss was more passionate then the one from when I fist woke up from the process of becoming a vampire. This kiss wasn't careful, but it was urgent, but still on Ian's protective level. This kiss was the kiss of the beginning of my life with Ian.

A few days later Ian and I decided to go for a walk. This was on the Geneva public beach, but at sun set. I knew what was coming, and he knew that I knew too. All day before any of this Ian was acting all nervous. He would talk in stutters, and he would be rigid whenever I would bring up a day in the future.

It turned out that my Porsche was destroyed through the process of finding Jonathan. When I found out two days ago, I wouldn't leave the house, I wouldn't even let Trevor and Nathan talk about cars. Ian felt so bad, he didn't drive either, but once when I was trying to sleep –which is harder then getting a baby to sleep- he went out, walking, and bought me a red Ferrari. He said that a Porsche would bring back bad memories, because he's been there before with his Audi.

Going to the beach was probably one of the best times I ever had with Ian. We walked, held hands, and we talked about why Ian hates beaches.

It turns out that when Ian was about two years old, he and Josh went to a beach in California together. They were playing hide-and-go-seek when Josh decided to ditch him. Ian was in some sort of cove, and was left there overnight because they couldn't find him. When his parents finally found him, he was curled up into a ball in a corner looking as pale as he is now. They knew Josh didn't know better, but Ian still holds that grudge against him.

"You know we didn't have to go to a beach. There are other places I like to be, too."

He smiled, "but you talked about them all the time, and all those pictures In your house. And also, I know that you wouldn't ditch me in a game."

I laughed, "you never know though."

He looked dark and sinister. That look was pretty sexy for him though. "Oh would you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Well then it's on," he said right before he lowered his head, making his eyes smother in with his hair, and getting that evil grin on his face."

"Oh crud," I said right after I realized what that look was. This was the look that Ian was deep into some hunt, ready to attack. This was the look he had when we walked to his house for the first time when I made a comment about his past.

"I will give you a five second head start," he said looking me straight into the eyes.

Right before I ran, I said in an equal tone, "I changed my mind. I _would_ ditch you."

After I counted five seconds, I was about two hundred and fifty meters in front of Ian. I had to admit, he was faster than me, but it would talk him a while before he could catch up to me.

After about two minutes of running, I finally gave out. I hated running with a passion, and Ian loved it. I decided it would be fair game if I just gave up.

I noticed Ian wasn't as close as I thought, and so I had a few seconds to catch my breath before I would see him. Before I could even think about where he could be, I felt two arms snake around my waist. "Giving up isn't any fun, you know," he said against my neck.

I turned around to face him putting my arms around his neck. Leaning in, "but when someone hates running, giving up is the easiest. Plus, you do have the perks of picking the winning wager," I said in a smile.

He smiled back, "I think I have a pretty good idea of what I want," he said leaning closer. "Me, too," I said back closing the distance between us.

After a few minutes…or hours?...of kissing, we decided to get up and keep moving.

"Hey Kristie," Ian said a little shy.

Turning to him, "yup?"

"Can we stop here? I want to talk to you about something." He said looking away from me, nervous, and looked like he was about to sweat if he could.

"Of course. Whatever you want."

Getting down onto one knee, he grabbed my left hand.

"Kristie Scarlett Hamilton," he said finally meeting my eyes. "From the first time I saw you at Geneva Prep, I knew that I couldn't stay away from you. I knew that I had to be with you no matter what price I had to pay. I have never seen the darkness when I was with you, I have never seen the stars in the pitch black sky because when I am with you, I can only see miles, and miles of sunlight. Imagining a life without you is one of the most painful things I can think of. Being without my other half would kill me. From falling down stairs, to vampire attacks, you have never stopped loving me, and that's more then what I could ask for. Your love is what keeps me alive. Kristy Scarlett Hamilton," he said taking in a deep breath, "would you please do me the honor of being my wife? Spending eternity with me, and in return, all my love, heart, and soul."

As he pulled out the black velvet box, he looked up right into my eyes, "Will you marry me?" he asked right as he opened it.

Looking at the beautiful ring, sixteen carrot, and diamonds all along the band meeting up with two medium ones, leading right to the perfectly sized square cut diamond.

Crying in my own sort of vampire way, "Yes," I was finally able to manage.

Both of us smiling, Ian stood up and slid the ring onto my left hand. After putting the ring on, clasping my hands in his, bring my face forward to kiss the rest of my life. My immortal dream coming true. All the parts of my life finally coming together to make sense…to make me happy…to make me an official Evans.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**The Cold-Hearted Truth About Forever**

On the way home from the beach, we were deciding if we should tell his family right now, or just go back to my old house for the night. After debating about it, I won and said we should tell his family. Ian was the kind of guy who liked to keep secrets for as long as he could, but I felt it was better to get it off your chest right away.

As we walked inside, "we're home!" Ian said in a normal tone. After about three seconds after he said that, all of them came around grinning like idiots.

"Mom, dad," Ian started nervously, I encouraged him on every chance I got, "I kinda have some news for you."

After he said that, everyone became instantly suspicious.

"Well," he began to say, but was interrupted by Cecelia's screeches.

"Oh My God!! You two are _finally_ getting married! Oh My God!! Oh My God!!" she kept screaming over and over.

Ian and I laughed, "basically what she said," Ian said.

As I looked up at Simone and James, I noticed Simone was doing her vampire cry. I looked at her worried but she reassured me, "I'm just so happy! Ian has been waiting forever to ask you the question. It's all settling into place now," she babbled on.

I smiled over at Ian who was in an argument with Trevor. "NO!" Ian roared. "Aw, why not?" Trevor whined. "I really don't like betting my own personal sex life against you. It'll happen when it happens. I'm not going to rush Kristie into this. I'm not betting it no matter what the wagers are," he said as he finally looked over at me. Both of us being mortified as Trevor was laughing in hysterics.

Ian slowly walked over to me, carefully aware of my state of shock. "Kristie? Are you okay? You know Trevor is just an idiot lost in this world. Don't worry about what he said, okay?"

All I could do was nod at this point. "See what you do to her," Ian spat out at Trevor. "You two have been like this the whole time she's known you. She tries so hard to be your friend, and all you do is scar her every time you talk. Can you ever say one nice thing to her?" he finally ended.

"Can I go lay down," I finally said.

Ian just hugged me close. "Of course," he said.

As I walked upstairs, I could still hear them fighting. I could also hear Simone and James try to get involved with this.

"Now Ian," James started. "If you really have a problem with Trevor, we need to work this out. It's either that, or one of you two have to move out. I'm not going to have this family constantly arguing, it's just not right."

"Your father is right kids," Simone said carefully. "This family use to get along so great, what happened?" she said sadly.

Trevor whispered, "Kristie."

Ian must have heard it because all I could hear after that was Ian screaming and shouting. "You know better than to say that, Trevor." James said.

"But it's true! They are never separated, and I never get to spend time with my brother alone anymore. All that I ever hear from him is 'Kristie this, Kristie that,' what ever happened to Ian and Trevor?" he asked sadly. "We were so close before she came," he said in disgust.

"That's because I found someone who understands me, and doesn't judge me," he snapped back. "I'd choose Kristie over you any day."

"Ian," James said sternly. "You know how bad that can hurt?"

"Yea. I do." He said icily.

I heard Trevor very quietly whisper, "Why couldn't she have died falling down the stairs."

Ian was outraged by that, "OH MY GOD, YOU ARE SO DEAD," he roared.

Walking down the stairs to get away for a while, I saw that Simone was holding Ian back, and James was holding Trevor away. When they heard I was coming, they all looked mortified. Ian looked like he was about to pass out right then and there.

Rubbing my hand on the back of my neck, "I'm going for a walk. Alone," I said as if I was going to cry.

Ian breaking away, "Kristie. Don't go," he said with so much sympathy in his eyes.

Looking at his family, "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, I'm really, really sorry about all of this. I'm sorry I fell for your son, and I'm sorry that things aren't the same anymore. I don't want to see your family come apart, and I want all the boys to be friends again. I really don't want to screw this up any more than it has to be."

Finally looking at Ian, he looked confused and hurt. Standing a little ways from him, "I'm sorry that I screwed up your relationship with your brothers. I'm sorry I couldn't be appreciated for who I was, and now, who I am. I'm sorry that you fell for a human, and I'm even sorrier that you had to make me one of you. I never wanted any of this to happen, I really didn't.

"I don't want to ruin any more of your life. Even though we love each other, how can I compete with family? I really can't. I need you to go back to you being happy before I even came here," I said taking off the ring. "I need you to be the best person you can be. I need you to be Ian Evans with no roadblocks," I said putting the engagement ring into his palms.

Looking up at his hurt filled eyes, I noticed I was actually crying. I guess if you are so hurt, you can cry. I saw James and Simone holding Trevor in a grip looking furious at their son. I heard them say to him, "you just caused Ian to loose Kristie. You just caused Ian to loose his life. You know very well Kristie means more to him than anything, and now because of you, Kristie is so hurt from your words, she has to loose her family. We were the only family Kristie had left, and now, you just tore it right under her. I really hope it was all worth it, Trevor."

Crying even more, I took one last look at them and said, "sorry."

Going away from my family, my fiancée, I couldn't stop crying. _'Why couldn't she have died falling down the stairs'_ just kept playing over, and over in my head.

Grabbing out my cell phone, I called the one person I knew could always make me feel better.

"Josh," I said still crying as he picked up.

"Kristie?" he asked. "Are you okay. What happened?" he asked worried.

"I just lost my family. I just lost Ian," I said crying even harder now.

"How did you loose Ian? You two are inseparable."

After I explained the story to him, he told me he was coming back to Wisconsin in a few days and would take care of Trevor for me. He said I should go back to my old house for a few days and just relax.

As I approached my house, I felt weird because Ian wasn't with me.

Going into my pastel painted room, I felt an instant rush of relief come over me. Everything was still in its place, and nothing was new.

As days passed on being alone by myself, I started looking ay my journal from when I was dating Ian.

_January 8_

'_I want to spend the rest of my life with you,' he said. 'I want to be with you every second of my life.'_

'_Who said I was stopping you,' I said while smiling._

_January 8, the best day of my life. Ian finally told me about his plans, and how he would always love me no matter what happens. He told me that everything would always be okay, and that if we were together, nothing bad would ever happen to either of us._

_Making new friends with the Evans is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I have my new girlfriends, Cecelia, and Baily. I also have three big brothers, Trevor, Seth, and Nathan. I have two of the best parents I could ask for. Simone has taught me about every ones past, and James tries to deal with girl stuff in an orderly manor._

_Josh has been getting better. He's realized that I can't be his girlfriend, and he doesn't try to talk me into it. Him and Ian have also been better friends. I feel like they have known each other from before. Carter's girlfriend dumped him, and he's still trying to talk me into being his girlfriend because we 'almost' kissed. I love the way Ian gets all jealous whenever I talk to either of them._

_Ian and I have been getting stronger in our relationship. We've realized that we want to be with each other for the rest of his immortal life. Even though I know he always talks about how much he doesn't want me to be a vampire, I can tell he secretly does. How else would I spend eternity with him?_

_Ian and I will be together forever. Even when stupid boys come into the picture. _

_3 Kristie_

After reading that, I started to cry. I didn't cry for four straight days, but all of a sudden pieces of the puzzle finally clicked inside my brain. Trevor wasn't the problem, it was the trust going on through out the family. Ian could never trust Trevor when I was around, and it was all just a jealously game. It wasn't about death or anything like that, it was about who would get me first.

Waking up from the little scenario, I grabbed my phone and texted the one person I missed the most.

_Ian,_

_Can u meet me at my house? It's rlly important. I was an idiot, and I need you bck. I need u here with me._

_Kristie_

After about a minute I got a text back.

_Ha. Kristie, Kristie, Kristie. I thought you would never leave Ian? I'm sorry things didn't work out, but now, I got all of them where I want them. I'm going to be nice and tell you where I am, and we can have a little 1 on 1 fight. Ha. Only if you cant beat me, I will release all of them to me. But if you can't…they are all mine. I'm in their basement. Good luck._

Right as I read that, I was out of the door faster than I realized what was happening.

It took all of two minutes to get to their house from mine while running.

Running into their house, it felt all wrong. I could defiantly tell that Jonathan was here, and that things wouldn't go so well.

Making my way down into the basement, I could hear Jonathan pacing back and forth on the floor boards.

"Ah, Kristie," he said right as he saw me come out on the floor. Right as he said that, everyone looked straight at me. Everyone looking relived, but Ian looking at me like the day I first woke up from being a vampire: loving and as passionate as ever.

"So you have my family, and now you have me all in one place. So what exactly was your plan? To kill everyone and leave me alone? Yea we all know I left, but as days went on, I finally started to realize that this was all a jealously game," and right as I said that, Ian shouted, "I KNEW IT!" as loud as he could.

With his whole family laughing, we heard Jonathan applaud. "So we have the little family reunion that will get ruined by one bad bystander."

Laughing, "Ha. Well, I hope you have fun with it. I really don't know what you want anyways."

He seemed mad at my question and started moving closer to me. "He took away what I valued the most: my life. Now, I want to take away what means the most to him, but not, it's apparently you. Kristie Hamilton, you will never understand what I've been through, and now, you will never get a chance to even see the rest of your life."

Seeing Ian right behind Jonathan, while Jonathan is totally clueless of what just happened, Ian whispered, "I swear if you lay a finger on her, I'll finish the job once and for all," he said right as he got a grip on his shoulders.

Jonathan laughed, "now why would I want to touch her? She's obviously been used before, and now, there is nothing left." Both of us getting outraged, I could tell Ian was so close to killing him right then and there.

On the other hand, I couldn't stand him anymore. Ian was to preoccupied to see what was going on, and I was to mad to even talk to him about this, so the only thing I could do was kill him. It was the only way I could be sure that he wouldn't hurt them anymore.

Right as Ian was about to turn to look at me, I grabbled Jonathans head and twisted it half way around, not killing him just yet, but making him weaker, and weaker by the moment.

As he lay dying on the floor, Ian instantly looked at me shocked and mouthed 'how did you do that?' I smiled and watched Ian untie the rest of his family. As they all gathered around, they all looked at me with only love in their eyes.

Getting madder just looking at Jonathan, I bent down and put my hands on his head to finish the job. I was going to go around another half, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Trevor standing behind me.

As I stood up, he pulled me in for a big hug, and whispered in my ear, "I'm so very sorry about everything I said a few days ago. I guess I just let my temper get the best of me. And you were right, I was just jealous," he said laughing. "I want you to kill him. It would mean a lot to your big brother," he said with a smile on his face.

Laughing and smiling I bent down and finished what I started. As you think you saw him normally, he was dead once and for all. His head all the way turned, and no more dream intruding. No more visions, and no more pain. All there was left was love. The love of my family. The love of my fiancée, and the love of my future life. All I have left to say is good-bye Kristie Hamilton: human at hand…but hello Kristie Evans: vampire in love.

**The End.**


End file.
